


No Escape

by Murasaki_hime



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasaki_hime/pseuds/Murasaki_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your best friend, Grell Sutcliff, drags you to the hottest male strip club in town?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Booming music along with the stench of cheap perfume and alcohol assaulted your senses as soon as you had walked through the door. You furrowed your brows and wrinkled your nose in disgust as you tried to accustom yourself to the overbearing atmosphere. Going to a male strip club was  _ not  _ how you expected to spend your 21st birthday but alas, here you were. Of course, this wasn’t your idea by any means. It was Grell Sutcliffe’s, one of your best friends. Devil's Playground opened up in your area just recently and the fiery redhead had been a regular ever since. He practically dragged you there tonight crooning that this club had the hottest men in the city and he wasn’t going to allow you to spend another weekend binge watching Supernatural and stuffing your face with pizza until you could no longer move. You didn’t see anything wrong with that at all. 

 

You immediately regretted not putting up more of a fight, not wanting to admit that you were a bit curious about the hottest strip club in town. The female students had been buzzing about it ever since it opened up but you couldn’t be bothered with silly strip clubs when you had Supernatural to catch up with. What more could a girl want? Surely the Winchesters and Castiel were enough for one girl. You made a mental note to strangle the redhead in his sleep when this was all over.

 

Of course, if you had to suffer, you weren’t going to do it alone. Which is why you dragged your other best friend, Ciel Phantomhive along. He was less than thrilled but after a few hours of pleading and puppy dog eyes the older male caved in. He had quite the soft spot for you although you didn’t know it. You met Ciel and Grell at your university, they were seniors while you were a junior. Since you had met them your first year you had grown quite close to them, you could always be found with either Ciel or Grell at all times. They didn’t get along so well at first but grew to tolerate one another for your sake and you were eternally grateful for that.

 

Ciel’s cerulean eyes darted around the room trying to acquaint himself to the unfamiliar and obtrusive environment. His lips were slightly pursed indicating that he was clearly uncomfortable but, desperately tried to hide that beneath a mask of indifference, you of course knew better. 

 

You shifted uncomfortably in your tight black mini dress and matching stilettos that the flamboyant redhead had so “kindly” picked out for you. You tugged at the bottom of the fabric in a fruitless attempt to cover as much skin as you possibly could. The dress clung to you like a second skin accentuating every curve, leaving very little to the imagination. In fact, Ciel had to do a double take when he came to pick you up from your dorm room.

 

“Hurrryyyy!” The eccentric male huffed impatiently as he grabbed your wrist and practically dragged you to an open table his keen eyes zeroed in on near the stage. “The show is about to start!” 

 

You glanced back at the bluenette and mouthed a silent plea for help, your (e/c) eyes pleading and desperate. Ciel shrugged apologetically deciding there was nothing he could do to help and leisurely trailed along behind you, clearly in no rush to head anywhere.

 

You could barely hear Grell over the deafening music and cheers of heavily intoxicated women and men. The club was full of middle aged women who reeked of whiskey and rum, their eyes glassy and unfocused despite the club having opened just an hour ago. They must have been regulars you thought to yourself.  The strobe lights pulsed a multitude of bright neon colors that were perfectly in sync with the heavy bass of the overwhelming music. The room was so densely packed that it was uncomfortably hot and humid. Grell had to practically shove people out of the way with you still in tow until the three of you finally reached the the table.

 

As soon as you had taken a seat in between your friends and gotten comfortable, a cheery waiter with two toned hair, a beautiful golden blond on top and a nicely contrasting jet black on the bottom, greeted you. His dazzling chartreuse orbs, much like Grell’s, locked onto you, a wide grin gracing his features.

 

“Well, hello there beautiful! The names Ronald.” The waiter winked flirtatiously as he passed out the menus before adjusting his glasses to sit comfortably on his nose. “Welcome to Devil's Playground! What can I get for you, darling?”

 

“Whisky on the rocks for me.” You smiled warmly at the handsome young man, Grell hadn’t lied when he said the men here were exceptionally attractive. You toyed with a piece of your (h/c) hair in between your fingers, a habit that Ciel had noticed when you were nervous. You hid your nervousness well and exuded an air of confidence, you weren’t a giddy high school girl anymore but you had your tells, which thankfully only the cerulean eyed male ever noticed. 

 

Ciel scoffed and rolled his eyes at Ronald's blatant flirting, he was quite irked at being outright ignored. “I’ll have the same.”

 

“Ohhh I’ll have this!” The redhead squealed as he pointed to some colorful fruity cocktail.

“Of course.” Ronald nodded before looking back at you and smirking devilishly. “I’ll be right back, love.”

 

The night was already going much better than you had ever expected it to.

 

“See?” The flamboyant male purred as a wide grin plastered itself on his face when he noticed you eyeing the waiter. “Didn’t I tell you the men here were to die for? You haven’t even seen the dancers yet.”

 

As if on cue, the music stopped and the entire room was engulfed in darkness, the only thing you could hear were the roaring cheers and hollers of the patrons. All three of your heads snapped up to the stage as the strobe lights pulsated different shades of yellow and gold. A song you couldn’t identify started playing and a spotlight was pointed at the stage to reveal a rather tall, devilishly handsome man sauntering over to the pole. His eyes held a mischievous gleam, a rich golden honey hidden behind a pair of black frames and short black hair with bangs that accentuated his sharp features rather nicely. He wore a white wife beater that showed off his impressive build along with a pair of skinny jeans.

 

“Wow.” You hummed as your eyes were glued to the gorgeous dancer. “Who is he?” You turned to Grell since he was the expert when it came to this place.

 

“He goes by  _ The Spider _ .” The redhead fanned himself with his hand dramatically at the sight before him. 

 

“That’s an awfully strange name for a stripper.” Ciel muttered as he eyed the performance warily.

 

The dancer swayed his hips sensually as he carelessly tossed his glasses aside and ran his fingers through his damp hair with his head tilted back slightly, exposing his neck. He placed both hands on the pole and continued to sway his hips along with the rhythm before he lowered himself agonizingly slow while trailing his unnaturally long tongue on the pole, slowly sinking to his knees. He grabbed the hem of his shirt before oh so slowly pulling it over his head, making sure to display his impeccably built torso, before tossing the shirt into the crowd. People begun cheering louder and louder as each second passed and money was being tossed left and right at the dark haired dancer. He smirked and licked his lips seductively at the women closest to him who screeched in delight, all reaching out desperate to run their fingers over his perfectly toned body.

 

He then stood up and slowly made his way into the crowd, all while taking off his belt and undoing the top button of the jeans. 

 

“OOhhh~! This is the part where someone from the audience gets a special treat.” Grell squealed in delight as he clasped his hands together, a huge smile forming on his face. “Ohhh I hope he picks meeee!”

 

Ciel couldn’t possibly look more bored if he had tried.

 

The cheering and chanting reached an all time high as he circled his way through the audience and chose his victim. The Spider stopped right in front of Ciel, who's bored expression immediately changed to one of terror, and took off his pants. The ravenette wore nothing but a skimpy black thong and crawled over the younger male who sat paralyzed in his seat. Ciel look absolutely mortified as he gripped the sides of the chair so tightly his knuckles turned white. 

 

You couldn’t help but giggle at the amusing sight before you, you glanced at Grell who was fuming next to you as he glared daggers at the bluenette.

 

The Spider’s bare torso was pressed against Ciel’s as he leaned dangerously close to the younger male and darted his tongue out, thoroughly licking the shell of his ear. Cerulean eyes flew open as he gasped in shock at the foreign wet feeling, causing the dancer to chuckle, his deep husky  voice reverberated in Ciel’s ear. The golden eyed male pulled back with a devilish smirk and began to grind on the terrified male underneath him. Ciel’s grip on the chair intensified tenfold and he held his breath as he tried his absolute hardest not to move, lest that cause anymore friction between their bodies. This only further amused the dancer who leaned down and whispered something you couldn’t hear in his ear. Ciel’s already flushed face turned an ever deeper shade reaching the tips of his ears, his eyes widening even further at the sultry whispering.

 

Suddenly the song was over and the devilish dancer slid off of Ciel and winked at him before disappearing backstage.

 

You tried your hardest to stifle your laughter but ended up sputtering and completely lost your composure. 

 

Ciel tried his hardest to glare at you but wasn’t very successful with a heated blush still staining his cheeks. “I-I’m heading to the bar. I need a couple of drinks, or a dozen.” He quickly bolted off and disappeared before you even had the chance to ask him what the older man whispered in his ear.

 

Ronald approached the table with your drinks on a tray, the same flirtatious smirk gracing his lips.  He placed Ciel’s drink where he was originally sitting and placed Grell’s cocktail in front of him, who immediately latched onto it.

 

“Here you go, love.” He placed your drink in front of you and passed you a folded piece of paper causing you to look at him questioningly. 

 

The waiter leaned into your ear and whispered “Call me.” in a deep sultry voice before vanishing once again. You opened the piece of paper and realized that he had given you his phone number, his name, Ronald Knox written under it followed by a myriad of hugs and kisses.

 

The redhead snatched the paper out of your hand and squealed like a high school girl as he read it. “Are you going to call him?”

 

“I just might.” You smirked as you took a sip of your drink, eyeing your friend’s unattended drink, doubting he would return for the rest of the night. Oh well, more for you.

 

The lights dimmed once more and the music slowly faded away causing the crowd to erupt in deafeningly loud cheering and shouts, much louder than last time, making you cringe as your eardrums throbbed painfully.

 

“It’s the star of the show!” Grell was absolutely giddy, barely able to contain himself and stay seated. He bounced up and down excitedly as his eyes were glued towards the direction of the stage. His grin was so unnaturally wide it looked painful. “It's  _ The Crow.” _

 

“Seriously, what’s with these names?” You inquired with a raised eyebrow as you finished your drink and reached for Ciel’s neglected one, it wasn’t going to drink itself.

 

The strobe lights pulsed different shades of red and crimson as “Tonight I’m Fucking You”  [CLICK HERE FOR SONG!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-5oJqvkYZg) began to play and the stage lit up as multiple spotlights spun around the center, revealing the most handsome man you had ever seen in your entire existence. His eyes were a mesmerizing, haunting garnet paired with pale, almost feminine, delicate features. His silky hair was the darkest shade of black you had ever seen, his long bangs framing his face, high cheekbones and sinfully soft looking lips. Your heart stopped as a playful smirk adorned those exquisite lips, his eyes clouded in a lustful haze. He wore a simple red button up that happened to be the exact color of his spellbinding orbs, paired with black skinny jeans and a black scarf wrapped around his neck.

 

_ I know you want me. _

_ I’ve made it obvious that I want you too.~ _

 

Your throat went dry and your mouth hung open uselessly as you trailed your eyes over his otherworldly beauty. You couldn’t take your eyes off of him, and you were sure you wouldn’t even if you could do such a blasphemous thing. Surely a man this godlike couldn’t be human. 

 

_ So put it on me _

_ Let’s remove the space between me and you.~ _

 

The dancer tossed his scarf aside as he rocked his hips along to the rhythm of the song with a devilish smirk still engraved on his face. He rocked his body with such grace and ease, his fluid movements captured the eyes of every patron, male or female, heterosexual or otherwise. You were in a trance as your eyes followed every sinful sway of his hips, his hands slowly creeping up his body and undoing each button at a tantalizingly slow, almost painful pace.

 

_ Now rock your body _

_ Damn I like the way that you move~ _

 

You were entranced as each button was slowly but skillfully undone, revealing more and more of his alabaster skin. You wanted to go up there and tear it off of him just so you could see his godly physique. As he reached the last of the buttons he turned away from the audience and slowly let the fabric fall just slightly past his shoulders, he placed his hands on his hips and swayed them in a slow circular motion, making sure to accentuate his well toned ass. He looked back over his shoulder at the audience with the most seductive pair of bedroom eyes you had ever witnessed, his eyes clouded with with such carnal desire and hunger as he bit his bottom lip seductively. You unconsciously licked your lips as your eyes locked onto his, for a brief second you though his eyes flashed a bright fuschia. You could have sworn he was looking directly at you, if only for a second, but you shrugged it off. There were so many people here it could have been anyone.

 

_ So give it to me, oh, oooohhh… _

_ Cause I already know what you wanna do~ _

 

The ravenette slowly let the fabric of his shirt pool down to his elbows due to the rocking of his hips before he tossed the offensive material aside. He finally turned to face the audience and revealed his perfectly toned and chiseled torso. He sensually ran his fingers all over his chest and his perfect abs as his hips continued to rock and sway in sync to the music. His popped the button of his jeans open with one hand as his other continued to roam the wide expanse of creamy skin. He teasingly dipped his fingers a few inches past the hem of his jeans, almost pretending to shimmy out of them before he pulled away abruptly. Damn tease.

 

_ Here's the situation _

_ Been to every nation _

_ Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do~ _

 

He licked his lips with a devilish smirk as he sauntered off stage causing the crowd to erupt in deafening roars and screams. Your heart was pounding a mile a minute as he made his way through the crowd, your eyes only catching glimpses of his face being illuminated by the strobe lights. You desperately wanted him to pick you but at the same time you didn’t. You wanted to be close to him but you knew he would just leave you a flustered mess. So much for being a mature adult, you were right back at being a giddy high school girl all over again.

 

_ You know my motivation _

_ Given my reputation~ _

 

And then the most terrifying, absolutely thrilling thing happened. 

 

His eyes locked on to you as a feral grin stretched across his angelic features.

 

He stopped less than a foot in front of your face as he slowly started to shimmy out of his jeans, swaying along with the beat as you sat there, eye level with his crotch. Your mind raced a mile a minute and you couldn’t remember your name if your life depended on it.

 

_ Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude~ _

 

Once he stripped down to his black thong your eyes nearly bulged out of your skull at the impressive size constrained by the flimsy fabric. You swallowed hard as you tried to maintain what little composure, if any, you had left.  He smirked in amusement as he gazed down at your flustered features.

 

“Happy Birthday, (Name)”  

 

Your name rolled of his tongue so smoothly it might as well been the sweet ambrosia of the gods, you wanted to hear him say it again and again, chanting it like a mantra.

 

Happy fucking birthday to you (Name).

 

The enticing dancer crawled over you, his movements catlike as he trapped you beneath him. You wouldn’t have wanted to get away even if you could. You suddenly realized this must have been the reason for such big, roomy chairs. It was pretty much a single sofa. You gazed into his mesmerizing garnet orbs, the way he looked down at you with such predatory hunger in his eyes made you feel like he was the hunter and you were his prey. You were surrounded by his intoxicating scent, a rich vanilla and cinnamon. You were feeling quite dizzy, unsure if it was the alcohol or the effect of him being so close to you. You really hadn’t had much to drink and your tolerance was pretty high.

 

He tucked a piece of your (h/c) hair behind your ear, your eyes still locked onto each other. Your mind was swimming, you had completely forgotten where you were, right now no one existed except for the two of you. 

 

He leaned into your ear and whispered along to the lyrics of the song in a deep sultry voice.

 

“ _ But tonight I’m fucking you.” _

 

You gasped as you felt his warm breath brush against the shell of your ear, a small shiver coursing through your body at his words.

 

He continued the sinful swaying of his hips as he gently grabbed your hands and guided them to his chest, slowly letting you feel the dips and curves of his toned body. Electricity coursed through your hypersensitive fingers as they brushed across hard muscle, making your way down to his hips, slowly growing accustomed to the foreign feeling. He grinned as you grew less hesitant and roamed over his body without him guiding you. You were entranced by the ethereal dancer as your throat constricted, making it harder to swallow. You were sure you were blushing madly but you didn’t care anymore. A soft moan escaped the older man's lips as he bit his bottom lip again, glancing down at you with lidded eyes.

 

All too soon, the song was over. You spell on you had broken and you were out of your trance. He slowly climbed off of you with his signature smirk still on his face and picked up his clothes before winking at you seductively and heading back stage.

 

You sat there for a few moments, absolutely frozen, still staring at the spot where he had disappeared out of your sight.

 

“Earth to (Name)!” Grell waved his hand in front of your face in an effort to get our attention.

 

“He knew my name...you set this up didn’t you?” You pursed your lips as you eyed the redhead suspiciously, unsure if you were thankful or absolutely mortified. Maybe a little bit of both.

 

“I have a few connections and I may have pulled a string or two.” Your eccentric friend grinned mischievously before he finished his drink. “Strippers don’t usually get that touchy with customers you know. I’m the most amazing person in the entire world aren’t I?”

 

“I’m not sure if I want to slap your or hug you.” You tapped your chin thoughtfully as your tried to reach some sort of decision on the matter.

 

“Shut up you love me, darling.”

 

“I need to get some fresh air.” You sighed in exhaustion, feeling strangely drained as you took put some money on the table for your drinks.

 

“What you need is a fresh pair of panties, dear.” Grell chuckled as you glared at him and stood up to leave.

 

“That too.”

 

You walked outside of the club, relieved to finally get away from the loud music and dizzying flashing lights. You closed your eyes and  leaned against the wall next to the entrance, resting your head back and letting out a long sigh.

 

You stayed that way for a few moments, reveling in the almost quiet bliss of the city’s nightlife. Well, as quiet as the city could get with the bustling cars and streets packed with obnoxiously loud drunken people stumbling from one bar to another. 

 

“Well, hello there stranger.”A silky smooth voice purred nearby.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian held a cigarette in between his lips as he brought a lighter up, flicking it open with one hand and shielding the flame from the breeze with the other. He closed his eyes as he took a long drag and sighed contently. 

It had been another typical day at work, patrons throwing money at him and begging to let them touch his pristine body. Truthfully, this was the perfect job for an incubus, who fed off of sexual arousal and of course, sex itself. He had his pick of women to take home, the job provided many, eager to please the demon. 

A huge crowd like tonight gave off a rather large aura of desire and lust, feeding the demon, although it wasn’t enough. He was ravenous. The young woman, (Name), gave off a particularly enticing energy, he sensed it while he was on stage and zeroed in on her. He was glad that she was the woman he was to dance for as a personal favor from a patron who was close to the manager.

But it still wasn’t enough.

Raw hunger and lust wasn’t nearly as satisfying as the act of intimacy itself, as the soul was only vulnerable and unprotected during said act. Feeding on the soul was much more satisfying than feeding off of mere energy. 

Prolonged contact with an incubus would certainly drain a victim of their life force, their soul, and eventually lead to death. The rate of deterioration was up to how much life force the incubus drained from the victim at any given time. Sometimes, if feeling particularly hungry and merciless, all it took was one night.

Sebastian certainly didn’t like restraining himself, he usually would feed off of women who wandered to the club alone, someone nobody would miss or even know was gone.

But (Name), based on the intensity of her aura, would have a most delectable soul, one worth savoring. A soul worth draining slowly and carefully, indulging in the flavor for as long as possible, prolonging her inevitable demise. Sebastian had restraint when the prize was worthy of it, and worthy it was. The demon’s mouth watered as he imagined how absolutely divine her soul would taste.

He was awoken from his reverie by the sound of heels clacking loudly against the concrete. He turned to his right only to see the very person that was on his mind, causing a grin to form on his face. He was certain you would be easy to charm and win over.

\------------------  
You didn’t seem to notice him at first, you leaned against the wall with your eyes closed, blissfully unaware of the dangerous creature only a few feet away from you. The demon’s eyes dragged down your form, burning with lust and hunger. He was sure you would make an exquisite meal.

“Well, hello there stranger.” He purred with his silky smooth voice before taking another long drag of his cigarette.

Your eyes flew open in surprise at the proximity of the voice before they settled on the handsome demon. You regained your composure although your eyes seemed to linger for a few more moments on the dancer before you could say anything.

You had the strangest desire to be closer to the garnet eyed man as soon as your gaze landed on him. Something about him was so enticing, so alluring, but at the same time you had the terrifying urge to get as far away from this man as you possibly could. Every fiber of your being was telling you that something was very very wrong about the beautiful dancer before you. Something deep within you recognized him as a threat, an ancient and primal fear, long forgotten by humans. You had goosebumps all over your body and shiver of dread raced down your spine. Why hadn’t you felt this earlier when you were much closer to him? You pushed these odd feelings to the back of your mind, deciding to ignore them. 

“Hi, I didn’t see you there…” You finally managed as a faint blush dusted your cheeks at seeing the person that was on your mind. 

“I must have done an amazing job earlier for you to be so distracted.” Sebastian teased with a mischievous smirk and chuckled deeply. Your expression was one of utter shock and embarrassment.

“I’m only joking, (Name).”

“It’s not fair that you know my name and I don’t know yours.” You shook off your earlier embarrassment and glared at the ravenette, trying to change the subject. You didn’t want to think about his earlier performance now, your mind would simply turn to mush again.

“You need only to ask, love.”

“Alright then, what is your name?” You rolled your (e/c) eyes with an amused smirk and went along with his game.

“I have many names.” The older man smirked as he finished his cigarette and flicked it on the ground. You noticed he had black painted nails along with a strange pentagram tattoo on the back of his left hand. How odd.

“Although most people call me Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis.”

“Sebastian…” You mused thoughtfully as you turned away from the ravenette and stared at the traffic and cars passing by straight ahead. You tested the name out, letting it roll off your tongue as you tried to accustom yourself to the sound.

You didn’t catch the brief flash of fuschia from the man next to you as you repeated his name. 

He liked the way his name sounded in your sweet melodic voice.

He longed to hear you cry it out again and again until your throat bled.

A small shiver ran through Sebastian’s body as he tried to control his desire. Incubi were very lustful creatures, it couldn’t be helped and he was growing very impatient and hungry. Your scent was intoxicating at such a close proximity, it was starting to drive him mad.

You, of course, were completely and utterly oblivious to how much danger you were actually in. He could kill you, just like he had done to many others before you and would continue to do to many others after you. 

“Do you smoke?” He asked as he expertly hid his inner turmoil behind a calm and collected mask and offered you a cigarette from his pocket.

“No, thank you.” You shook your head politely at the offer and smiled warmly. “I don’t.”

“Good. Do you drink?” He put the cigarette away and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

“Yes.”

“Let’s go inside then. Drinks are on me, birthday girl.” Sebastian winked playfully as he strode over to the entrance and held the door open for you.

“After you, Milady.” He smirked playfully as placed his hand over his chest and bowed, gesturing for you to enter.

“I didn’t realize you were a butler as well. You really are a man of many talents.” You giggled at the display before you and gratefully walked in.

“What can I say? I’m simply one hell of a stripper.” He flashed you a devilish grin before ushering you inside and following close behind.

Sebastian held your hand as he weaved around the patrons and lead the way to the bar. You looked around, hoping to find Ciel still there but, to your dismay, he was nowhere to be seen.

“Perhaps I can give you a more private lap dance to show you the extent of my talents.” The ravenette pulled out a chair for you at the bar with a devilish smirk on his handsome face.

“I just may have to take you up on that offer.” You took a seat and Sebastian pushed your chair in, opting to sit on the chair to your left. Your earlier nervousness towards the older man was slowly melting away and you became more bold and confident.

Just pretend he isn’t the hottest person in the universe (Name.)

“Hello, beautiful.” The stunning bartender smiled warmly at you as he poured a couple of shots on the counter. His smile was absolutely breathtaking, his eyes were a gorgeous lilac and his silky smooth hair was light blond. He was surrounded by female patrons who, you were sure only lingered around the bar to catch a glimpse of his beauty and have a conversation with him.

No wonder Grell loved this place. You had to give him props, his taste in men was impeccable.

“Hey, Aleister.” Sebastian greeted the blond casually and smiled as he turned to you. “This is (Name). It’s her birthday so put everything on my tab tonight.”

“If I didn’t know any better I would think you were trying to get me drunk.” You teased with a playful grin as you tucked strand of (h/c) hair behind your ear.

“I would never!” The ravenette gasped in mock offense and pouted innocently, pretending to be insulted that you would suggest such a thing. You chuckled quietly as his dazzling garnet orbs gleamed with mischief, betraying his true feelings. 

“Happy birthday, Robin.” Aleister purred as he grinned at the exchange. “I would never allow a man to take advantage of such a divine young lady. Rest assured, darling.”

“That’s because it’s him you should be worried about.” Sebastian grinned as the blond placed two drinks on the table and quickly downed the shot.

“Is that so?” You raised an eyebrow inquisitively at the bartender as you tilted your head back and emptied your glass of its contents.

“I am a gentleman, I assure you.” Aleister scoffed and he rolled his eyes as he wiped down the countertop. “It’s not my fault the ladies flock to me.”

“Besides, I would never harm such an exquisite beauty.” The blond’s sultry voiced thrummed as he leaned over the counter and gently grasped your chin, gazing into your eyes with his own breathtaking deep violet ones. 

Your eyes widened in surprise as you stared back at the gorgeous man, frozen in shock and not knowing quite how to react in such a situation.

Sebastian glared venomously as the flirtatious bartender, but before he had the chance to interject, a woman hastily took the empty seat next to him.

“Sebastian, darling.” She cooed with her pouty, red stained lips. “Have you missed me?” 

The redhead flashed him a dazzling smile, revealing her pearly white teeth. Her hair was a deep crimson, long and flowing down her back. She wore a tight white mini dress with a deep plunging neck, hugging her curves and accentuating her form. She wore layers of makeup, making her skin appear virtually flawless.

“Ava.” The ravenette was utterly bored with her presence already, but masked it expertly behind a dazzling smile. He couldn’t fool Aleister, who took this as an opportunity to snatch you away while he could.

“Would you care to grab something to eat, Robin? My shift is nearly over.” He smirked flirtatiously at you, clearly sure that you would accept his invitation.

You turned to Sebastian, frowning slightly as the redhead ran her fingers through his hair with her perfectly manicured nails. She was much more beautiful than you, you were sure the ravenette would much rather spend his time with her. Maybe she was even his girlfriend.

“I would-”

Before you had a chance to finish Sebastian got up from his chair and grabbed you by the arm gently, ignoring Ava entirely. 

“Nice try, Aleister, but I’ve already promised (Name) that we would go somewhere special for her birthday.” The older man’s garnet eyes pierced through violet, daring him to press his luck any further.

“I hadn’t realized the two of you were so close.” The blonde smirked in amusement as he maintained eye contact with the dancer, clearly unfazed and not buying the lie.

Sebastian dragged you away, leaving behind an infuriated redhead and grinning blonde. Violet eyes were glued to the two of you from behind the counter as the dancer ushered you backstage to his dressing room.

“Where are we going?” You stood there in confusion as the handsome man rummaged through a mini fridge sitting in the corner of the room.

“Nowhere. I just said that so he’d fuck off. ” Sebastian grinned victoriously as he pulled a bottle of wine from the fridge before setting it on the vanity table and pulling a chair out for you. “ I hope you don’t mind. We’ll have a bit more privacy here.”

“Not all all.” You smiled shyly, flattered that he cared to spend time with you at all. He pulled a chair across from you so you sat face to face and poured the wine into two glasses.

“Unless...you’d rather come back to my place.” Sebastian smirked seductively as his eyes burned with evident desire. He didn’t bother hiding it anymore. He was confident that you would happily oblige.

You stared at Sebastian for a few moments as you tried to process his words. Surely he didn’t mean that he wanted to sleep with you. That was impossible. Perhaps he just wanted company? You shook your head internally, one look into his lustful gaze confirmed that he was indeed inviting you to his place for not so innocent reasons. You thought you were fairly pretty, but nowhere near pretty enough to catch the attention of the angelic man before you. 

“I-”

The door burst open before you would finish your thought revealing a frantic eyed bluenette.

“(Name)? I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Ciel frowned angrily as he stomped over to you. “You’ve been gone for two hours!”

Your (e/c) eyes widened in shock. Two hours? It had merely felt like 20 minutes.

“I’m sorry, Ciel. I didn’t realize so much time had passed.”

“We were just having a little fun.” Sebastian smirked mischievously as he emphasized the last word, trying to rile the younger male. It was clear to the demon that Ciel harbored feelings for you, just by the way his gaze softened as they landed on you and the way he gently spoke to you despite his anger.

Cerulean orbs glared fiercely at garnet. Ciel sensed something...off about the dancer. He sensed the same peril you had earlier, only much more intense. The bluenette trusted his instincts and immediately disliked Sebastian, knowing that his intentions were much darker than he could ever imagine. 

“I’m sorry, Sebastian. I have to go.” You smiled apologetically, your voice tinged with sadness and reluctance.

“I would like to get to know you better, (Name)” The ravenette quickly scrawled his number on a small piece of paper and handed it to you, with his dazzling smirk. “Call me.”

You nodded and smiled at Sebastian before walking out with Ciel, who turned back and scowled before shutting the door behind him.

The incubus grinned devilishly to himself as his eyes flashed fuschia and his sharp canines elongated unnaturally. Things may not have gone as planned but he was now more determined than ever to make you his. To watch your pretty face distort in ways that no one had ever seen before. He had made up his mind. You were his prey.

Ciel may have one this round, but it didn’t matter.

You could never run from him.

You could never hide from him.

Because from the moment he had laid eyes on you, there was no escape.


	3. Chapter 3

“Spill the beans, (Name).” Alois demanded with a hand on his hip as eager icy blue orbs studied your features carefully, trying to catch any change in your expression.

Alois was your coworker, the two of you worked at a small coffee shop near campus. The boisterous blonde quickly grew on you and you enjoyed his company. He wasn’t the most dedicated worker out there, but his looks brought in many customers, males and females alike. If it weren’t for his popularity you were sure Elizabeth, your boss, would have fired him ages ago.

“It’s really nothing, Alois.” You concentrated on rearranging the pastries in the display case, purposefully avoiding eye contact with the prying blonde.

“That’s bullshit. You’re glowing (Name)!” The blonde gasped in surprise as a thought struck him. “Did you get laid!?”

“No!”

“Then what?”

“Does Lizzy know you’re wearing booty shorts to work again?” You raised an eyebrow quizzically at the blonde as you tried to change the subject to your boss instead.

Alois snorted and rolled his eyes. “She’s such a prude! She should kiss my glorious ass for all the business it brings her!”

You giggled as your coworker swayed his denim clad hips before he snuck over to the display case and popped a chocolate chip cookie into his mouth.

“Now tell me what happened last night or so help me (Name), I will spank it out of you.”

“You are such a pervert, Alois.” You sighed in exasperation, used to your coworker’s perverse ways. This was tame for Alois, who constantly overshared every detail of his colorful sex life with you.

Alois rolled his eyes at your reaction as you eyed the attractive blonde suspiciously, afraid he would share the details of his latest escapades. “You need some kinky sex in your life.”

“I have plenty of kinky sex in my life.” You huffed in annoyance as you busied yourself with cleaning the counter. It was a rainy day so business was slow and the cafe was completely empty.

“Reading fanfics doesn’t count, (Name).”

You shot the blonde a heated glare at the mention of your guilty pleasure and playfully punched him on the arm. “It does too.” You muttered under your breath as you returned to your task.

“So are you gonna tell me? Or am I gonna have to spank-”

“Alright, alright! I’ll tell you, but there isn’t much to tell.” You took a deep breath as you recounted the events of the previous night, from Ciel being grinded on, to Sebastian asking you back to his place.

Alois stared at you for several long moments, mouth gaping and eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets.

“Are you fucking kidding me, (Name)?”

“Uhmm….no?” You drawled uncertainly, not exactly sure to what part of the story the blonde was referring to.

“Let me get this shit straight. This _Sebastian_ guy was going to _fuck_ you senseless, and _Ciel_ fucking cockblocked you?” Alois hissed, looking genuinely furious as his icy blue orbs fixated on you.

“Oh my fuck, Alois. Do you really have to say it like that?”

“Say what?” The blonde asked with feigned innocence. “That Sebastian was going to _fuck_ you _senseless_?” He repeated slowly, pronouncing each syllable carefully, making sure to draw out your discomfort.

You did not need your imagination to wander back to your daydreams, you had already spent all day in class thinking about the mysterious dancer. You couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if things played out a little differently last night. If Ciel hadn’t showed up, would you have spent the night with the garnet eyed man? And if you did, what would that have been like? Would it have been as mindblowing and breathtaking as you had imagined? Would it have been sweet, slow and sensual? Or rough, needy, and aggressive? Maybe a sweet combination of both?

“Who exactly am I fucking?”

Both of your heads whipped to the front of the counter only to see the beautiful ravenette grinning, his gorgeous garnet eyes glimmering with a combination of mischief and amusement.

Speak of the devil.

“S-Sebastian!” You squeaked in terror at the realization that he heard every word Alois drawled out. “What are you doing here?!”

“I just came by to grab a cup of coffee, I’m supposed to meet a friend here.”

The blonde stared at Sebastian as if he were in some sort of trance.

“You’re Sebastian?” Alois asked, still in shock and trying to process the new information without much luck. “Oh my fucking fuck, (Name). You didn’t tell me he was sex on legs! He’s practically a god!”

The color drained from your face as you stared at the eccentric blonde in complete mortification. You were so embarrassed that he was openly gawking at the ravenette and said such things casually. You wished the ground would split open and swallow you whole. What merciful god would allow you to suffer through such humiliation? This was precisely when you concluded there must be no god.

“My my, has (Name) been talking about me?” Sebastian asked with a playful smirk gracing his features as he spoke to the blonde and glanced at you from the corner of his eye. He didn’t look to be bothered by Alois’s fawning over his appearance, he was surely used to such reactions.

“She hasn’t shut the fuck up.”

“Alois!!”

“You unleashed the Niagara falls on her panties last night.”

“ALOIS!!”

You hadn’t even mentioned that detail. You were ready to succumb to the sweet embrace of death at this point.

“Are you gay?” The blonde raised an eyebrow at the ravenette, who only seemed to be growing more and more amused each moment.

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Fairly.”

“Damn!”

You were ready to slam your head against the wall. There was no reason for you to go on living anymore. On the bright side you wouldn’t have to hear the dirty details from Alois’s newest conquest since he couldn’t jump Sebastian’s bones.

“Oh, look! A customer!” You practically flew to the register in the corner, desperate to get away from the two men.

A dark haired man approached the register with an unnerving grin, causing you to shift awkwardly. His eyes were glued onto you, roaming your form in a way that made you feel extremely uncomfortable.

“Can I help you, sir?” You asked politely with a smile as you tried to ignore his lecherous eyes and disturbing grin.

“I’ll have a coffee.” He placed some money in your hand, purposefully brushing his hand against yours and lingering longer than necessary. You shivered in disgust and drew your hand back quickly. You placed the money in the register before turning around to prepare his drink.

“Hold on, babe.” The man grabbed your wrist as you turned away, causing you to come to a jerking halt. You spun around as he pulled you closer, shock and anger written on your features

“Let me take you on a date.” He was inches away from your face now, his breath reeked of alcohol despite it only being late afternoon.

Before you could snatch your hand back and give this asshole a piece of your mind Sebastian appeared out of nowhere, towering over the man with his impressive height.

Alois stormed over looking absolutely livid, surely ready to punch this guy in the face before Sebastian looked at him and shook his head, indicating that he would handle this.

“I suggest you take your filthy hands off the lovely lady. She obviously has no interest in the likes of you.” He wore a smile that held feigned kindness as his eyes glowed with murderous intent.

“Who the fuck are you?” The stranger snarled at the ravenette as his grip on your wrist tightened.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m her boyfriend.” The garnet eyed man grinned proudly, as if he owned a priceless rare artifact, before his demeanor completely changed. He scowled at the intoxicated man, his beautiful features distorted into something utterly terrifying as his eyes smouldered with a searing rage that put the flames of hell to shame. The lights seemed to dim and the temperature dropped significantly causing you to shiver as goose bumps appeared on your arms. Your eyes were glued onto the demon as his entire being emanated a menacing, spine-chilling aura.

“Let go of her. Now.” Sebastian hissed as his menacing garnet eyes bore into the now frightened man’s eyes. His demand held an intimidating sense of authority and power that the man didn’t dare question. His eyes widened in terror before he released your wrist and scurried out of the shop as if the devil were on his tail.

Little did you know how close to the truth that was.

You shivered reflexively as the same terror you felt last night creeped into your mind. You were once again awestruck by the ravenette and petrified all at once. Before you could gather your thoughts or even properly thank the older man, the bell on the front door chimed, indicating a customer had walked in.

“Faustus.” Sebastian greeted the golden eyed man with a smirk. “I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.”

“Michaelis.” The man replied stoically as he adjusted his glasses and glanced at Sebastian.

“(Name), this is Claude Faustus. I believe your friend got better acquainted with him last night if I’m not mistaken.” The ravenette smirked in amusement as he introduced his friend to you. “And Claude, this is (Name).”

“Hello, Claude.” You greeted the dancer with a warm smile and an outstretched hand, which he took gingerly with a slight nod of his head.

“Well hell-fucking-lo, my name is Alois Trancy.” The blond shoved you out of the way as he practically threw himself over the counter to greet the handsome ravenette. “But don’t wear it out, darling, we can do that later.” Alois winked flirtatiously as the golden eyed man’s eyes widened a fraction in surprise.

“I’m sorry, Claude. You’ll have to forgive Alois.” You smiled apologetically and chuckled while the blond pouted next to you.“He's...well he's just Alois. He takes time to get used to, but I assure you he’s harmless.”

“Hey!”

“I see.” Claude deadpanned as he inspected the bubbly blond carefully from behind his black frames.

“Well, since you came all this way, can I get anything for the two of you?”

“Coffee. Black please.”

 _Like my soul...or lack thereof_. Sebastian thought darkly to himself causing a faint smirk to tug at the corners of his lips.

“Earl Grey for me.” Claude said seconds before Alois zipped around to prepare his drink, causing you to roll your eyes.

Sebastian pulled out his wallet to pay causing you to shake your head gently.

“Oh no. This one is on the house.” You grinned and brushed a strand of (h/c) hair behind your ear. “That’s the least I could do for my supposed _boyfriend_ and savior is it not?”

“Would you have prefered me to say _lover_?” Sebastian's garnet eyes shone mischievously as a playful smirk graced his sinful lips.

“Oh my god, would you two fuck each other already.” Alois groaned as his blond head poked from behind several blenders and machines and rolled his eyes dramatically.

“And you call Ciel the cockblock!?” You whispered furiously as you stomped over to Alois and tossed a dirty rag at the blue eyed blasphemy. Sebastian chuckled as he glanced at the two of you bickering and took a seat at the table in the far corner of the shop next to Claude.

“Shut up, you love me.”

“I would sell you to satan for a dorito.”

“As long as I can sell you to satan for a furry butt plug.” Alois stuck his tongue out at you as he poured the Earl Grey into a mug while you prepared Sebastian’s drink.

“But seriously! Claude is hot as fuck! Since you and Sebastian...have a thing, if you would even call it that, I call dibs!”

“Good luck, he looks like he already has something shoved up his ass.”

“Just the way I like it. He’s probably a freak in bed.” Alois smirked devilishly as he sauntered over to the table with the drinks placed on a tray, making the effort to sway his denim clad hips.

\--------------------------------------

“I’m certainly surprised to see her still living, Sebastian.” Claude raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of his tea, his orbs flickering over to you in mild curiosity. “Perhaps you have lost your touch.”

“One must learn to appreciate such an exquisite meal, Claude.” A low chuckle escaped the garnet eyed man, a cocky grin that revealed the tips of his fangs painted itself on his soft features. “And I do enjoy a _challenge_.” Sebastian’s eyes flashed demonically as his pupils contracted into mere slits as he dragged out last word.

In truth, both of the demons were rather bored. Meals came far too easy with women constantly flinging themselves at the pair. They were predators, hunters, they lived for the chase. They _thirsted_ to stalk their prey in the dead of night as they stealthily remained hidden in the shadows. They _longed_ to see the look of desperation and terror as they drained the life from any poor soul that was unfortunate enough to cross paths with the ravenous incubi.

Sebastian delighted in their final moments, he was always interested to see which of two ways his victims would react. Some were so far gone in their ecstasy that they didn’t even realize that they were facing their demise, or even notice the demonic being’s hellish wings sprout from his back and his fangs elongate as they buried themselves in the tender flesh of their necks. Others would awaken from the spell as their strength began to wane, their eyes glued on to the monster before them with unparalleled dread and horror. The last thing they would ever see was Sebastian’s fuchsia orbs gleaming with carnal hunger and a feral, demonic grin distorting his once godly visage into a thing of nightmares. Of course, the demon’s sadistic nature preferred the latter.

Sebastian took a sip of the scalding liquid as his sharp eyes trained themselves on your delicate form. Feeling eyes on you, you placed the last canister of tea on it’s respective shelf before you turned toward the devilish garnet irises. The captivating ravenette winked flirtatiously as your eyes met causing you to unconsciously bite your lower lip at the sight.

“She does smell divine.” Claude mused as he swished what was left of his tea around in the ceramic mug in boredom. “Why not just take her? Before someone else does…”

Demons like incubi were not bound to the frivolous morals humans were. Consent was irrelevant, they had the power to seduce any human they wished and even lower level demons if necessary. An incubus’s spell was extremely compelling and powerful, it was almost impossible resist. Almost.

Sebastian rarely relied on his powers, preferring instead to seduce his prey with his natural charm to keep things entertaining. It was a game to him, a game he always won.

“I could. But I prefer my prey to be willing.”

“Are you sure you’re not becoming soft, Michaelis.” The older demon said in a mocking tone as he raised a thin eyebrow skeptically.

A wicked smile slowly formed on the younger demon’s lips as his eyes glimmered sadistically. “I want her doom to be her own doing, a consequence of her own choices.I want her to know that this could have all been prevented as she falls deeper into the depths of her own despair, as the life slowly leaves her beautiful (e/c) eyes. I want to see her _suffer_.”

“I saw what happened with that other man before I came in, you almost gave yourself away.” The golden eyed demon hissed as his grip on the mug tightened, almost breaking it. “ Would one get _jealous_ over mere prey?”

Sebastian glanced at you once more as you cheerfully greeted a customer with a gentle wave and a radiant smile. You exuded such kindness and optimism, you were so full of life and happiness. Sebastian wanted to crush it all in the most brutal and barbaric manner possible. He was going to toy with you, deceive you, and he was going to enjoy every second of it. He was a demon after all, a high ranking incubus even. He was going to do it simply because he could and no one could stop him.

“Don’t fret, Faustus. I’ll tear her throat open with my bare hands.”


	4. Chapter 4

You busied yourself with wiping down the tables, cheerfully humming your favorite song with a mesmerizing pair of garnet orbs still haunting your thoughts. Sebastian and Claude had left thirty minutes ago, lingering until it was time for you and Alois to close for the night. Sebastian had seemed quite reluctant to leave, his gaze lingered on you as he and Claude headed to the door. You felt a small pang of pain in your chest, unsure of when you would see the ravenette again. You chewed on your lower lip anxiously at the thought and shook your head in an attempt to bury your worries in the back of your mind for another time. You had been in a wonderful mood ever since meeting Sebastian and you intended to enjoy the bliss that was certain to be short lived. You couldn’t fathom how someone like him would be interested in someone like you. You were quite average, while he was anything but. He was mysterious and bewitching, all while carrying himself with a refined air of authority and confidence. His entire existence was enveloped in an ethereal aura that made him seem so far out of reach of your mundane existence. So untouchable.

Alois was mopping a few feet away, dancing along to the beat of the booming music he insisted on playing while closing.

“You're a real-life fantasy, you're a real-life fantasy. But you're moving so carefully; let's start living dangerously” The blonde sang along while gripping the handle of the mop with one hand, using it as a makeshift microphone, and fist pumping with the other.”Talk to me, baby. I'm going after this sweet craving, whoa-oh! Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy. I-I-I-I-I-I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean~” Alois sang his heart out as he he gripped the handle with both hands tightly, his eyes screwed shut as he jumped around and headbanged for his imaginary audience.

“Were you planning on going home sometime this century? Or did you plan on living here?” You teased with a smirk, secretly enjoying the theatrics.

“You uncultured twat. You have no respect for talent.” Your coworker huffed as he dramatically turned away from you, clearly too much of a diva to acknowledge your ignorance any further. He bowed to his imaginary audience several times with a huge grin plastered on his face.“Thank you, thank you!”

You rolled your eyes before glancing at the clock mounted on the wall. The two of you should have been finished ages ago.

“Alois, I for one, would like to go the fuck home. I’m two seconds away from stabbing you in the eye.”

Icy blue orbs darted to the clock, only to widen when he realized how late it was. “Oh my fuck, I’m going to be late for my date!”

“Date?”

“I have a date with Claude tonight.” Alois squealed as he jumped up and down eagerly, his bright blue orbs glimmering with excitement.

“What? When did this happen?” You were there the entire time and you didn’t see the stoic man so much as glance at Alois after the introductions. You couldn’t have possibly been that captivated by Sebastian that you didn’t notice, could you?

“I slipped him my number when I gave him his drink and he texted me asking if I was free tonight.” The blonde grinned victoriously as he continued to bounce around, shaking his fists like he was about to explode if he didn’t release all that pent up energy somehow.

How had Alois managed to nab a date within fifteen minutes of meeting Claude, while you could hardly manage to look Sebastian in the eye without turning into a tomato?

“Please spare me the dirty details tomorrow.”

“How are you so sure we’re going to fuck tonight?”

“I bet you fifty dollars that you’ve already picked out which toys you want to use.”

The blonde grinned devilishly before nearly tackling you and squeezing the life out of your shorter form. “Awww, you know me so well, (Name)!”

You rolled your eyes for the hundredth time that day.

“And just so you know, I’ve decided to try this glow in the dark lube I bought the other day.”

“Why would anyone need glow in the dark lube?!” Your eyes widened incredulously as you tried to think of any possible use for such a thing.

“Fuck if i know. Although I intend to find out very soon.” He winked with a devilish grin.

You turned back to your work before a small, black object caught your attention from the corner of your eye. You walked over to the table and picked it up, realizing it was a man’s wallet. You opened the leather wallet and saw several credit cards, a decent amount of cash, and a driver’s license. You took the license out to examine it a better before your heart stopped. The same pair of garnet eyes that refused to leave your mind for more than five minutes were staring right at you. You could have sworn they were taunting you at this point.

This license read Sebastian Michaelis.

You stared at it blankly for a few moments, trying to figure out what the hell you were supposed to do now, before the card was snatched out of your hand.

“Ohh, what’s this?” Alois hummed curiously as he glanced at the piece of plastic before his eyes widened in surprise. “Would you look at that? He’s twenty eight. I was curious about his age actually.” 

“Stop being nosey, Alois.”

“So, you like older men, (Name)? I would have never guessed.” The blonde grinned mischievously. “It seems we have more in common than I thought.” 

You ignored Alois as you reached into your pocket for cellphone. It would be a good idea to let Sebastian know that you found his wallet since you already had his number from the previous night. Maybe he was still in the area and could come pick it up. You glanced at the blank screen and tried to turn it on. Nothing happened. Your phone had died. 

Of course.

You groaned, annoyed with the stupid piece of technology before shoving it back in your pocket. You snatched the license back from Alois and checked the address printed on it. Thankfully Sebastian lived fairly closeby and the rain had stopped so you could walk to his place.

Sebastian lived in the inner city, only a few miles away from your job. After you finished closing, you said your goodbyes to Alois and wished him luck on his date before deciding to head out. You could have taken the bus, or called a cab even, but you figured you could use the exercise. You enjoyed having a little alone time to mull over your thoughts and listen to some music. Plus the refreshing smell after it rained was always a bonus. 

Only you hadn’t expected it to rain. Again. You didn’t mind getting wet, it wasn’t really a big deal. You chuckled to yourself, imagining Ciel’s reaction to your current state. His cerulean orbs would have been stern and condescending while he lectured you about not taking care of yourself properly, how you could get sick, die of hypothermia, blah blah. You rolled your eyes at the thought. Ciel was constantly looking out for you, much like an older brother. You were grateful to have him in your life even if he was overbearing most of the time.

Your feet pattered against the wet pavement as you hummed along to the song blaring through your headphones. You walked down the empty streets leisurely, not being bothered by the rain, but already soaked to the bone. You were already halfway there, there was nothing you could do about it anyway.

You stopped abruptly in the middle of the sidewalk. The hairs on the back of your neck stood, your skin crawled, and your arms were covered in goosebumps. A shiver ran down your spine and you had an eerie feeling that you were being watched. Your head whipped behind you only to see an empty sidewalk. No one was out in the rain so you weren’t surprised, yet the ominous feeling didn’t go away. Your eyebrows knit together as you looked around, looking for anyone that might have triggered the feeling, but only finding a few cars driving down the damp roads.

You shrugged and decided you were just being paranoid. There was no one around for at least a few blocks after all.

You pulled your headphones off as you approached Sebastian’s building and glanced up, studying the structure. It was quite a big building, but being in the heart of downtown, it was no surprise. Your shoes squelched on the pavement with every step you took and your socks were thoroughly soaked. You glanced down at yourself and sighed. You were absolutely, thoroughly drenched. You looked like a disaster. You made a mental note to invest in an umbrella the first chance you got.

You walked into the revolving doors hesitantly and entered the vast lobby. The floors were a pristine white tile with plush maroon carpeting running down the middle. The front desk stood at the end of the room with a marble countertop and the steel doors of the elevators were to the left. You tried not to gawk at the lavish interior and beautiful chandelier that hung in the center of the room. A condo here must have cost a small fortune. Behind the desk, you spotted a young man with large turquoise eyes and short strawberry blonde hair busily typing away at the computer looking completely engrossed in his work.

“Uhm...hi.” You approached the desk hesitantly, not really wanting to disturb the blonde.

“Oh, hello there!” Turquoise eyes darted up to you in surprise. “My name is Finny, can I help you with anything?” He greeted you with a dazzling smile.

“Yes, actually. I’m looking for Sebastian Michaelis.” You greeted the bubbly receptionist with a bright smile as you showed him the driver’s license and wallet, not wanting to be mistaken as some creepy stalker or anything. “He kinda left this behind.”

“Oh, Mr. Sebastian! Of course, he lives on the 23rd floor, room 2306. Go right ahead.” 

You quickly thanked the receptionist and headed to the elevator. You pressed the button for the 23rd floor and the elevator immediately shot upwards. The closer you got to Sebastian’s floor the more nervous you became. You began to fidget and chew at your lip, your eyes constantly darted up to the electronic display to check which floor you were on.

You finally reached the 23rd floor and walked down the hall, scanning the doors for the right unit number. You made your way down the corridor until you reached the last door, room 2306. You took a deep breath and rapped your knuckles on the door three times and waited.

It had felt like you were standing there for an eternity, but you were sure it had only been a few moments before the knob turned and the door swung backwards.

There in his half naked glory stood Sebastian Michaelis fresh out of the shower. His chest was bare, showing all the dips and curves of his well toned torso. He wore grey sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his hips, accentuating the delicious v-shape of his lower abdomen. Drops of water ran down his alabaster skin, racing down the crevices of his muscles until they slid past his pants and out of your view. What a shame. Your eyes were glued to his chest before tracing their way down the curves of his abs and finally pausing at the hem of his pants. Being as flawless as he was had to be a sin.

“I wasn’t expecting you, (Name).” Sebastian smirked as he leaned against the doorframe. He didn’t look the least bit surprised to see you but you were to busy trying not to yank his pants off to notice.

Why were you here again? What was your name? What year was it?

All great questions (Name).

The ravenette’s eyes skimmed your form with a raised eyebrow, lingering on your chest as a pink tongue darted out to wet his lips. “You’re...quite drenched.”

You followed the demon’s eyes down to your chest only to be greeting with your neon pink bra practically shining like a beacon through the wet fabric.

“Oh my fuck.” You groaned and mentally facepalmed as you turned every shade of red known to man. Sebastian’s garnet orbs sparkled with amusement and something else you couldn’t quite detect. Desire maybe?

“Come in. I have some clothes you can change into. It would be a shame if you got sick.” The older man smiled warmly, gently taking your hand and leading the way into his apartment.

You stopped in your tracks almost as soon as you got inside. The interior was much bigger and much more lavish than you had ever anticipated. The first thing that caught your eye was the magnificent view of the bustling city and gorgeous skyscrapers that spanned downtown. The far side of the room was entirely made of glass, giving you a marvelous view of hundreds, maybe even thousands of lights sparkling like beacons coming from the traffic congested highways. Cars were lined up front to back as they attempted to scurry back home after a long day of work. You could see the span of many miles, the brilliant lights emanating from the surrounding skyscrapers were nearly blinding in their magnificence. You were awestruck. You could even see people mingling at a pool party on the roof of a nearby building now that the weather had cleared up significantly. 

The interior was nearly as breathtaking as the view. The spacious kitchen was stocked with the newest appliances with only a marble counter aligned with a couple of stools acting as a divider from the rest of the apartment. Next to the kitchen was an impressive mini bar stocked with a multitude expensive liquors in equally expensive looking glass decanters. The condo had a modern feel with an entirely white interior, white couches faced a huge flat screen surrounded by various pricey sculptures and scenic paintings adorning the walls.

Garnet orbs eyed you questioningly, paired with an amused smirk and a raised eyebrow, effectively snapping you out of your stupor. Your eyes widened when you realized your hand was still in Sebastian’s and had impeded any further movement for the both of you when you stopped to take in the view. You blushed and apologized softly, causing a soft chuckle to escape the older man’s lips as he continued to lead the way further into the condo.

You could tell at one glance that everything was ridiculously expensive. How on earth could Sebastian afford all of it? Did strippers really make that much money? Your mind drifted to the $6.27 in your wallet, making you seriously consider your life choices. Being a college student was difficult when a biology textbook costed $400 and you only opened it twice the entire semester. You were seriously considering stripping at this point.

The ravenette lead you into his master bedroom, immediately causing you to stiffen when you realized where you were. Sebastian noticed your discomfort causing a devilish smirk to appear on his lips.

“Please, make yourself comfortable.” He purred, gesturing for you to sit on his bed as he made his way to his closet and began rummaging through its contents. You plopped yourself on the plush mattress as you glanced around the room, absentmindedly running your fingers through the silken fabric of the sheets. You weren’t surprised by the size of the room by this point. It was just as lavish and extravagant as the rest of the apartment. You were sure his room alone was bigger than your parent’s entire apartment.

Sebastian strode over to you with a small bundle of clothing and a towel and handed them to you.

“These were the smallest clothes I could find.” Garnet orbs scrutinized your frame carefully with knit eyebrows as a long slender finger tapped his chin thoughtfully. “They should fit well enough. I’ll be in the living room if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Sebastian.” You smiled warmly at the kind gesture.

“At your service, milady.” The demon folded his arm across his chest and bowed with a mischievous smirk. His eyes were hidden from your view by this ebony hair but you were certain they held the same mischievous gleam. Sebastian winked playfully before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

You glanced down at the bundle in your arms and picked up a piece of the clothing. It was a plain black t-shirt paired with black long pajama pants. Good enough.

You stood up and peeled off your wet clothing and dried yourself and your hair thoroughly before dressing yourself in Sebastian’s clothes. You glanced at the mirror next to his dresser and saw that even his smallest clothes were much too big for you. His t-shirt was so large it hung off one of your shoulders and his pants barely clung to your hips. You fiddled with the strings on the pants, tightening them as much as you could and tying them together. It was much better, although you were much too short for the length of his pants. In all honestly you looked liked a two year old who had gotten into their parent’s closet and played dress up. You sighed as you ran your fingers through your damp locks in a fruitless attempt to look less like a disheveled toddler.

On the bright side his clothes smelled simply divine. The musky scent of vanilla and cinnamon flooded your senses, reminding you of the first night you had met and how his scent had lingered on your clothes after his little...performance. You would have stood there smelling his clothes all day if a knock hadn’t interrupted you.

“Is everything alright?” Sebastian’s voice called out behind the door. “You haven’t fallen asleep have you now?” Even now you could hear the smirk in his tone.

“Uh...everything’s fine. Coming!” You scurried to the door and hastily opened it, not wanting to make the garnet eyed man wait for you any longer.

Ah. He was still shirtless.

You stared at his sculpted perfection once more, unconsciously biting your lip at the sight that was surely sent from the heavens above.

“Like what you see?” Garnet orbs glimmered with amusement as he carefully observed your reaction to him.

“Uh...I-I didn’t mean to…” You sputtered pathetically as you tore your eyes away from Sebastian. A furious blush crept onto your cheeks at being caught openly gawking at the devilishly handsome dancer.

Sebastian’s melodic chuckle rang through your ears as he began to lead the way back into the living room. You followed behind, mentally scolding yourself for being such a spazz. 

“I was just about to have dinner, care to join me?” Sebastian glanced over his shoulder to you as he strode into the kitchen, his long legs making yours work harder to keep up with his big strides while trying not to trip over the long fabric of the pajamas.

Before you could answer the handsome man, a loud rumble resembling a whale mating call came from the abyss known as your stomach.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Sebastian chuckled. He stirred a small pot on the stove with a wooden spoon before bringing it up to his lips for a taste and giving a satisfactory nod. “It’s nothing special, but I hope you like it.”

“You know how to cook?” You asked sounding surprised as you hopped up on the stool facing the ravenette.

“I like to dabble in a variety of things.” He grinned as he divided the pasta amongst two plates and placed one in front of you before taking a seat across from you.

The pasta smelled so enticing you immediately dove into it. You brought a forkful up to your eager taste buds and practically inhaled the food.

“This is delicious!” You managed after you had swallowed the heaping mouthful.

“I’m glad you like it.” Garnet eyes studied you carefully as you ate. Sebastian merely picked at his food, absently twirling his fork and taking small bites here and there. “Did you think I couldn’t cook because I’m a man?” 

“Well...yes.” You smiled shyly and glanced up at the questioning look in the hauntingly beautiful garnet orbs as they patiently awaited an answer. “You’re handsome, charming, kind, and talented. There has to be a catch.”

“You’re alarmingly beautiful, witty, intelligent, and kind. Are you saying there has to be a catch with you as well?” The garnet eyed man smirked as he absently twirled his fork into the pasta.

“Absolutely. You’re just going to have to stick around to find out what it is.” You grinned coyly and continued to eat.

“So tell me, what brings you here tonight? Or did you just miss me?” The demon smirked as he placed his elbow on the table and cradled his chin in his hand.

“Oh I almost forgot! You left this back at the cafe.” You blushed as you quickly rummaged through your purse and handed Sebastian his wallet. 

“Oh my, how utterly careless of me. Thank you, (Name).” Sebastian feigned innocence and surprise as well as a hollywood movie star. “You really shouldn’t have inconvenienced yourself by coming all this way in this horrendous weather.”

You shrugged indifferently as you continued to scarf down the food. “I don’t mind.”

“There's this wonderful cafe down the street with the most delectable crepes. Would you care to join me sometime?” The incubus smiled warmly as he folded his hands on the table. “Consider it my way of saying thanks.”

“I’d love to!” You grinned happily, placing your fork down and sighing contently.

“It’s a date then.” Sebastian grinned at the sight of you patting your belly.“I can admire a woman who isn’t afraid to eat.” 

“A-A date?” You squeaked, your eyes widening in surprise and your cheeks turning a deep scarlet.

“How cute.” Sebastian chuckled in amusement at your reaction. “If you’re not already seeing someone that is…”

“No, I’m not.” You tried push the lump in your throat down . “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

“Marvelous.” Garnet eyes gleamed as a devilish smirk graced his lips. “You’ve got a little sauce on your chin.”

“Huh? Where?” Your reached over to grab a napkin from the table only to have Sebastian stop you by placing his hand over yours.

“I’ll get it.” He purred in a deep sultry voice as he leaned over the table and gently tilted your chin up. Your faces inched closer and closer each passing second, causing your eyes to widen in realization and panic. You could feel his warm breath brushing against your face as he eliminated the space between you at an agonizingly slow pace. You slowly closed your eyes, expecting to feel the delicious warmth of his soft lips only to be interrupted by Sebastian’s phone incessantly ringing on the table. The ravenette’s long eyelashes fluttered open to reveal his gorgeous garnet orbs glowering with irritation, his brows furrowed in annoyance as he sat back down and sighed deeply.

\----  
Sebastian scowled as he glanced at his smartphone a few feet away. What wonderful timing, he thought bitterly to himself. He picked up his phone and read the name on the illuminated display. It was Claude. Of course it was, what better cockblock could there be than Claude Faustus himself?

“Sorry, darling. I have to take this.” The ravenette smiled apologetically as you nodded in understanding. “Feel free to put on a movie, I’ll be back shortly.” He winked playfully as he sauntered to his bedroom, wanting to be sure you wouldn’t overhear anything before taking the call.

“What is it, Faustus?” He nearly barked over the phone, barely able to hold himself back.

“Did I interrupt something?” Claude chuckled dryly, sounding as unapologetic and unconcerned as ever. 

“What do you want?” The younger demon hissed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

“We have a problem. The angels are back.”  
\----  
Sebastian leaned against the door, running his fingers through his ebony locks in an attempt to soothe his frustrations. He glared at his now blank phone screen focusing all his anger at the device in his hand. He had just gotten off the phone with Claude, and things were becoming complicated to say the least.  
There had been a war between heaven and hell for as long as anyone could remember, long before the civilization of man itself. Demons rarely ventured into the human realm, as it was strictly forbidden by heaven, but of course, demons weren’t one to follow rules. The only ones who dared venture out of hell were high ranking demons, demons who were strong and could hold their own in an encounter with an angel. Demons like Sebastian and Claude. Those who were too weak were simply eradicated. Certain angels, who referred to themselves as “guardians” were free to roam the earth to rid it of any demons they came across. Their job was to “cleanse” the world of the demons who ventured out of their realm. 

Sebastian snorted in disgust at the thought of the holy creatures. He had run into more than his fair share of angels during his long existence. Succubi, incubi, and vampires for example, fed off of humans so most of their lives were spent in the human realm, trying to avoid angels while procuring a meal. Being immortal, incubi didn’t need to feed to survive, but it was still crucial to their survival. Not feeding for long periods of time meant going through excruciating pain and becoming weak and fragile. It was in this powerless state that these demons were the most vulnerable and could be killed if attacked by another demon or angel.

For millennia Sebastian and Claude had been running from these self proclaimed “Guardians”. They would find a town or city to feed on until the angels caught on and they were forced to relocate. Usually, the pair were able to linger on a particular area for a century or two before being chased out, but this time they had shown up in a matter of months. Hannah, their manager at the club and a succubus, had received information from her underlings about angels prowling the city.This was highly unexpected and unsettling to say the least. 

The demon’s brow furrowed in frustration, a scowl etched itself on his handsome visage as he massaged his temples between his slender fingers. They hadn’t been found...yet. That meant that certain precautions had to be taken. Killing was absolutely off the table for the time being, the angels would be on the lookout for any suspicious deaths. This was simply a minor nuisance really, the incubi could hold their own, they had been doing so for thousands of years. They just had to be cautious until the angels got bored and moved along with their pathetic existences.

Sebastian tossed his phone carelessly on his nightstand before skillfully masking any trace of his true emotions with a haughty smirk and smoldering garnet orbs. He strode out of his room with every intention of finishing what he started before he was so rudely interrupted. He was eager to put this angel business behind him for a moment and enjoy the little game he was playing with you. He had figured you out, you were a hopeless romantic and he intended to use that to his advantage. He was going to take things slow with you, say all the right things, be the perfect gentleman. A tingle of excitement ran down the demon’s spine, the thought of ensnaring you with his deceit causing his eyes to flash demonically in anticipation. It took all of his self control to suppress the fangs that ached to unsheath themselves from his gums.

The incubus paused mid stride when he caught a glimpse of your form curled into a ball on the sofa, your (h/l) (h/c) hair forming a curtain over your face as you slept, utterly oblivious to the movie that was playing on the flat screen across from you. How could you have possibly fallen asleep already? Sebastian was gone for no more than ten minutes. He frowned, mildly disappointed that he would have to put his plans on hold. He walked over to the sofa before carefully taking a seat next to you, demon or not, he didn’t want to disturb your sleep. He gingerly brushed your (h/c) locks out of your face and tucked them behind your ear. You were stunning, he had to admit to himself as he carefully studied your features. You looked so serene with your glimmering (e/c) orbs hidden behind your eyelids and your lips parted slightly. Your slow rhythmic breathing had a strange calming effect on the demon causing him to frown in confusion.

The bustling city’s bright lights shone through the window and danced on your face, giving you a celestial gleam. Sebastian gently brushed your cheek with the back of his hand, so completely absorbed with you that he hadn’t even realized what he had done. He immediately withdrew his hand once he came to his senses and froze as he tried to comprehend what exactly was wrong with him. For the first time in his existence he felt the blood rush to his face. This was what humans called a blush, right? He was mortified. He was one of the most feared demons in the seven circles of hell and a mere mortal made him blush. He had the strangest feeling that started in his chest and spread through his body. He felt...warm and fuzzy. Perhaps he was sick? Sebastian wracked his brain for any instance where a demon had fallen ill and came up with absolutely nothing. Perhaps he was weakening since he hadn’t fed in a while.

The ravenette sighed in exasperation and leaned back on the sofa. The only way he knew to rid of...whatever was wrong with him would be to kill you, since his problems seemed to stem from you, but he couldn’t do that with the angels prowling the city like hounds. If these strange sensations were indeed from lack of food, he’d have to remedy that immediately. He glanced down at your neck, steadily pulsing with life as he contemplated his next move. Blood could give incubi a small amount of sustenance, which was usually reserved as a last resort since it was the least effective way. He needed to confirm that nothing more worrisome was happening and that he was simply hungry. 

Yes. He was hungry and he was going to prove it to himself.

Luckily, incubi had a numbing agent in their saliva, which meant the bite would be virtually painless and wouldn’t rouse you from your sleep as long as he was gentle enough. Although Sebastian enjoyed inflicting pain, he’d have to curb his sadistic nature just this once. He was beginning to feel anxious, he just wanted to get this over with and put his doubts to rest.

The demon carefully hovered over your sleeping form, his eyes fixated on the blood coursing through your neck causing a familiar tingle in his gums followed by his canines sliding out and elongating dramatically. He inched closer to the tender flesh of your neck and gently dragged his teeth across your skin, feeling around for the perfect spot. His warm breath fanned against your neck as the tips of his ebony hair brushed against your cheek before he slowly sank his fangs into your neck.

Sebastian’s eyes widened as his mouth was flooded with the familiar metallic taste of blood...and something completely undescribable. He never quite had a taste for blood, most incubi and succubi didn’t, it was only vampires really but this was such a euphoric taste that the demon was momentarily in shock. His eyes glowed a blinding, demonic fuschia as he gulped greedily, his hands clenched into fists in an attempt to exercise some self control. Much too soon it was time for the garnet eyed demon to pull away lest he accidentally kill you. Sebastian’s eyes were unfocused and wild as he sat back against the sofa, his breathing uneven and ragged as his eyes slowly dulled to their usual garnet color. He wiped the drop of blood that dribbled down his chin with the back of his hand and paused for a moment to regain his composure and see if that strange feeling from earlier subsided. One minute passed. Then two. Then five. That foreign feeling was still definitely there, and seemed to grow when he glanced at you. Not only that, there was a faint tingling sensation throughout his body after he had fed, it was slowly easing away but that was definitely not normal. In all the times the incubus had drank blood it had never happened. 

 

So his problem definitely wasn’t hunger. He had much bigger problems now and he wasn’t even sure what they were, only that this was very bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone! I made this chapter twice as long as an apology <3  
> Random question! What was the favorite song that you were humming at the beginning of the chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

It was dark...so dark.

Your heart was pounding against your rib cage and your lungs were on fire but you didn’t dare stop running. Your legs were tired and felt as heavy as lead but you kept on going. Your bare feet throbbed in pain, bleeding from running over rocks and sharp objects as you frantically tried to get away from _him_. You didn’t know how you got to the woods in the first place, but it didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was that you had to get away from the monster. Your breath was ragged and your hair was matted with sweat against your forehead. A deep, spine chilling chuckle rang through the woods, causing your heart to skip a beat.

_You can’t run._

Pure ice cold terror coursed through your veins. You forced yourself to keep going as a choked sob escaped your lips, your hands worked desperately to comb through the thick brush and gnarled branches as sharp ragged rocks and twigs dug into the soles of your feet.

_Surrender yourself to me._

The demon’s voice purred as he spoke causing a shiver of fear to run down your spine.

“Never!” You managed to choke out without pausing to look back as tears streamed down your face. A sharp branch painfully grazed your left cheek as you ran past causing you to gasp in surprise. You gingerly pressed your fingers to the wound to inspect the damage and saw that you were bleeding.

_Pitiful human._

You could hear the pure delight in his voice as he spoke. You could hear the twisted evil grin that stretched unnaturally wide on his face. He was enjoying this. Of course he was. He’s a monster.

You yelped in shock as your foot wedged itself in a mess of tangled roots and twisted unnaturally. A surge of pain shot up from your ankle causing you to cry out as you tripped and fell down on all fours. Small pebbles embedded themselves into your palms and your knees but you didn’t even register the pain anymore, you only felt the searing pain from your ankle. You tried desperately to free yourself from the tangled mess but your foot wouldn’t budge, the slightest movement was unbearably painful.

No, no, no. You had to keep moving!

But...what was the point? You had already lost. You were only delaying the inevitable.

You closed your eyes and took a deep, ragged breath as you accepted your fate.

_Have you given up already?_

The dark voice chuckled mockingly causing your eyes to fly open and your heart to race in fear. In front of you was a dark, wispy fog that resembled a humanoid silhouette. It seemed to have trouble retaining it’s shape, as if _something_ that was far from human was trying to take human form. The only thing you could make out was the demonic fuchsia glow of the monsters eyes, long razor sharp fangs that seemed to be stretched out in a devilish grin, and a pair of bat-like wings paired with a pointed tail that swished back and forth lazily.

_Well, it doesn’t matter. You never had a chance anyway._

_You belong to me._

Your eyes widened when you realized his grin never faltered and you had heard him in your head this entire time.

“W-What do you want?” You stuttered fearfully as you looked up at the demonic creature.

_What do I want?_

The fog started to shrink and form into a more human shape, losing the wings and tail, but keeping the glowing eyes and fangs. You were slowly able to make out human features as the creature changed forms. Ebony hair, pale skin…

and garnet eyes.

Sebastian chuckled in amusement as he saw the confusion in your eyes flicker to shock and horror. He sauntered over to you ever so slowly knowing full well you weren’t going anywhere anytime soon.

He knelt down on one knee, his mischievous smirk never faltering as he gently held your chin in his hand and tilted your face to the side to examine the still bleeding gash on your cheek. Your eyes widened as you felt his wet tongue dart out and lap your wound, but you didn’t dare move. It took all of your self control to suppress the shiver of disgust you felt from showing.

Sebastian snickered as he leaned closer to your ear, his breath unbearably warm as it tickled your skin.

“I want _everything_.”

\---------------------------

You shot up to a sitting position, eyes darting around frantically as beads of sweat trickled down your face. Your heart was pounding violently in your chest and your breath was shallow and ragged. It was just a nightmare, you realized as you glanced down at your bed and pajamas that clung to your skin. Wait. This wasn’t your room. Or your clothes.

Where were you?

After a moment of confusion in your sleepy stupor you realized that you were in Sebastian’s room. The last thing you remembered was waiting for him and watching a movie. You must have fallen asleep. Your eyes widened and a deep blush rose to your cheeks as you imagined being in the unbelievably handsome ravenette’s arms as he carried you to bed.

You glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand and nearly jumped out of your skin when you realized it was 9:45 am.

You were going to be late to class.

You threw the covers aside and hastily jumped out of bed before collapsing on the floor the second you stood up. You suddenly felt extremely dizzy and exhausted. Your head was reeling as you pressed your fingers to your temples and applied pressure hoping to ease some of the discomfort. What could could have been wrong? Were you sick? You slowly rose to your feet, careful not to over exert yourself. You glanced around the room looking for your clothes until you saw them dry and folded at the foot of the bed. A small smile appeared on your lips as you realized how kind Sebastian had been to you since you had arrived yesterday. Any woman would be lucky to have a man like him.

And what exactly did he mean by “date”? Friends went on dates right? Like dinner dates and coffee dates. He had asked if you were seeing someone so that's probably not what he meant. Wasn’t it different to be dating and to be boyfriend and girlfriend? Your mind was swimming with questions as you changed your clothes. You were interested in him and it was starting to seem like he was interested in you, that's all you knew for certain at the moment. Now wasn’t even the time to be thinking of something like this, something was obviously wrong with you since you had woken up and you had no idea what it was. You grimaced as you rubbed your stiff neck, slowly turning from side to side to test the extent of the soreness. You must have slept at an awkward angle. You sighed and decided to take your time. You were going to be late no matter what you did now anyway.

You opened the bedroom door allowing the delicious sweet smell of breakfast to waft into the room. Your mouth watered and your stomach rumbled as you tried to guess what was being made. Waffles maybe? You licked your lips hungrily as you walked over to the kitchen. Sebastian’s back was facing you, he was preoccupied at the stove and didn’t seem to notice your presence.

“That smells delicious.” You chimed with a grin as you leaned against the counter.

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Sebastian smiled as he looked over his shoulder at you. “I hope you like pancakes.”

“I _love_ pancakes.”

“Have a seat.” Sebastian gestured to the table as he turned off the stove. You happily obliged. He carried two plates stacked with a mountain of pancakes and took a seat across from you. “Chocolate chip or blueberry?”

“Chocolate chip, please!”

The older man smirked in amusement at your eagerness before placing the chocolate chip pancakes in front of you and keeping the blueberry ones for himself. You looked up at Sebastian to thank him but as soon as your eyes met his glimmering garnet orbs images of the dream you had flooded back into your mind. The terror that coursed through your body, the spine chilling chuckle, the panic, and his glowing fuchsia orbs. How had you forgotten it until now? Your mouth went dry, your palms began to sweat and your heart raced in your chest. You tore your eyes away from Sebastian, your dilated pupils focused on everything and anything as long as it wasn’t him.

“U-Uhm...actually I need to go to class. I’m late already, but thanks anyway!” You didn’t even look at the ravenette as you spoke, making it quite apparent that something was on your mind, but Sebastian decided to let it be for now. You shot out of the chair and began heading to the door, clearly in a rush to leave.

“If you’re running late I can drive you to class.” Garnet orbs followed you carefully as you placed your hand on the doorknob and paused to contemplate your answer.

“Oh no! There’s no need. I have to go, thanks bye!” You answered without looking back before darting out of the apartment and leaving behind a very confused incubus.

The demon frowned, his eyebrows knit together as he tried to sort out what the hell he did wrong. He was the perfect gentleman, making you breakfast, letting you sleep on the bed while he slept on the sofa, offering you a ride. You should have been putty in his hands by now. The dancer drummed his fingers on the table and glared at the neglected pancakes. He had no need for human food. He sighed dejectedly as he tossed out the untouched pancakes into the trash can.

It’s alright, Sebastian just had to be patient.

It was only a matter of time after all, and time was something the incubus had plenty of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm trying to post a chapter more frequently so that means they may be a bit shorter than usual. Would you guys prefer that or waiting for a longer chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know its been ages since I updated this and I want to apologize profusely for that. Shortly after I started this series there was a death in my immediate family and I've been dealing with that along with a myriad of other things. As some sort of lame apology I thought you guys might enjoy these songs I've come across. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/iogM9I7cg84  
> INSIDE OF ME- VAMPS  
> I thought this one fit Sebastian perfectly, at least my version of him. Think of it as his "character song" if you will.
> 
> https://youtu.be/ZOw4TL77Yug  
> INCUBUS-ACID BLACK CHERRY  
> I fell in love with this song. I thought this fit the general theme of the story. I mean its called Incubus so that probably helped haha. Skip to 2:25 ish for the song. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought of the songs! Again, apologies for the delay, I hope you like this chapter!

Ciel was about two seconds away from slamming his head against a brick wall if it meant Alois would stop his incessant blabbering. The cerulean eyed male massaged his temples in a fruitless attempt to end the painful throbbing in his head, knowing he would never get so lucky. The only thing that could end the blonde’s unrelenting blathering was either the sweet embrace of death, or selling his soul to the devil. The bluenette was ready to sign his soul away for five minutes of peace and quiet. Five measly minutes. Where were the denizens of hell when he needed them? The trio were eating lunch on campus in between classes but you were nowhere to be found. Ciel could usually tolerate the constant chattering when you were here, but this was too much to bear alone.

Ciel had lost track of the conversation about thirty minute ago, and he had no desire to get back involved in it. He decided it was a good idea to tune out once Alois mentioned “glow in the dark lube” and “furry butt plugs”. Perhaps the blonde would have shut up at some point if he didn’t have Grell encouraging him with his interest in the topic. Grell was still going on about the stripper from the other night, Sebastian. Ciel scowled at the mention of the ethereal dancer. Sebastian wasn’t who he seemed to be, he was sure of it. His aura alone was so dark and terrifying that it chilled the younger male to the bone just thinking about it. You, of course, hadn’t the slightest clue. You could be so naive sometimes and it worried Ciel to no end. The bluenette had no proof, no concrete evidence that Sebastian was dangerous besides his own intuition, so he couldn’t really make you stay away from him. He just desperately hoped you never ended up contacting the stripper after he gave you his number.

“Alois, have you heard from (Name)? We were supposed to hang out after she got off work yesterday, but she hasn’t been answering my calls.” Ciel drummed his fingers against the surface of the table anxiously as he glanced at his phone for the hundredth time hoping you answered his calls and texts. “She wasn’t in class today either.”

Alois rolled his eyes dramatically in response. “I’m sure she’s fine. You worry waaaay too much, ya know. I think you need to get laid, Ciel. It’s a great way to relieve stress, trust me.” The blonde grinned maniacally and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Ciel.

Cerulean eyes widened in shock and embarrassment as a deep blush rose to his cheeks. Grell nodded in agreement next to the flustered mess that was once Ciel. He could never get used to the blonde’s brazen nature no matter how long he had known him. 

“You think everyone needs to get laid!” The usually stoic male sputtered awkwardly, getting more flustered by the second.

“I’m not wrong.” Alois shrugged indifferently and took a bite of his burger.

“You two were working together last night, did she say where she was headed after?” Ciel gritted his teeth as he spoke, desperately trying to maintain his composure and not jump across the table and strangle the blonde.

“How should I-” Alois paused mid sentence as his icy blue orbs widened as he remembered what you had told him last night. “OOOOHHHH! She said she was going to Sebastian’s place.”

“What!?”

“Yeahhh, if you haven’t been able to get a hold of her they probably banged until sunup.” Alois grinned with a piece of lettuce stuck in his teeth, completely enjoying torturing Ciel since he was well aware of his “secret” feelings. Well, Ciel kinda sucked at hiding his feelings.

“That's what I would do!” Chimed Grell with a dreamy look on his face. His hands were clasped together as he sighed dramatically with a faraway look clouding his chartreuse orbs. 

“S-she...they…” Cerulean eyes were absently glued on the table as his brain was failing to process any vital information. His mouth opened and closed several times in a trance as even words failed the great Ciel Phantomhive. 

“Ciel.exe has stopped working.” Alois snickered and popped a french fry in his mouth. It was so hard not to pick on him when the smallest sexual innuendo or mention of any sexual act flustered him so much. Especially when it involved you and a new potential rival.

“You are such a prude, Ciel.” The redhead rolled his eyes and continued to pick at his salad in disinterest.

“Hi, guys!” You waved at the group from the entrance of the cafeteria almost drowned out by the animated conversations of your peers. You weaved around the masses with a weak grin stretched on your face and your backpack slung over your shoulder as you made a beeline to the table. You felt horrible but tried your best to hide it from your friends, especially Ciel or you’d never hear the end of it.

“Speak of the devil.” Alois smirked mischievously as his icy orbs remained glued to Ciel’s for a disturbing amount of time. You plopped down on the empty seat next to Alois and across from Ciel, oblivious to the drama that had unfolded only seconds before your arrival.

“You look awful, darling.” Grell cooed with an expression or concern displayed on his feminine features. “Didn’t get enough sleep last night, did you?” The redhead expression quickly changed as his chartreuse orbs pierced yours as an expectant grin tugged at his lips.

“Huh? I slept plenty but I do feel kind of sick. Do I look that bad?” You tilted your head to the side in curiosity. “Maybe I should have put some makeup on…”

“You do look sick, you have dark bags under your eyes and your skin is really pale.” Ciel leaned over the table and placed the back of his hand on your forehead, his breathtaking cerulean orbs clouded with worry as they studied you. His face was mere inches from yours causing your eyes to widen and your heart to involuntarily skip a beat. Ciel Phantomhive was truly a handsome man with some of the most beautiful eyes you had ever seen. You couldn't help but get lost in his glimmering pools, studying the flecks of varying hues of blue that gave them such engulfing depth that you could have been lost in indefinitely. Even the way light reflected and danced on his orbs was absolutely mesmerizing.

“You’re burning up, (Name).” A deep frown etched itself on his face, his eyebrows knitting together as his worries were confirmed. His voice woke you from your trance, seemingly unaware of the situation causing you to sigh in relief. That would have been unbelievably awkward. 

You groaned and rolled your eyes in response to his comment. “I’m fine Ciel, honestly. I probably just caught a cold from being out in the rain.”

“Why were you out in the rain?” The older male’s frown deepened and folded his arms on the table, his eyebrows still knit together in concern as he patiently waited for your answer.

“Well, Sebastian stopped by at work and left his wallet behind so I figured I would return it.” You shrugged nonchalantly, not seeing what the big deal was.

“We were supposed to hang out remember? I called you a dozen times, I was worried sick! You weren’t in even in class today. For all I know you could have been dead!” Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, his eyes screwing shut as his headache worsened.

“Oh shit, I totally forgot. I’m sorry, Ciel...but really there's no reason for you to worry so much. You sound just like my mother, you know.”

“You should have known to at least call me, (Name).I could have given you a ride.” The older male sighed as icy blue and chartreuse orbs were glued intently to the two of you.

“SO YOU DID BANG!” Alois blurted out of nowhere with his mouth full of food, which sent its semi chewed contents spraying across the table.

“How disgusting.” The fiery redhead cringed and pushed his chair back in order to distance himself from the blonde barbarian.

“Uhm, what?” You asked in utter confusion as cerulean eyes studied your reaction carefully. He was curious about the answer himself but he certainly wasn’t going to ask it outright like some people.

“DIIIID. YOUUU. BAAAAANNG. SEBASTIAAAAAN?” Alois enunciated each word slowly and much too loudly for your liking. At this rate everyone on campus was going to know about your sex life, or lack thereof.

You smacked your hand across the blonde’s mouth so fast it you wouldn’t be surprised if he got whiplash. Alas, your efforts were in vain as the words had long left the blonde nuisance’s mouth. You loved Alois, you really did, but sometimes you just wanted to strangle the life out of him. 

“Jesus Christ, Alois. Shut the fuck up!” You hissed under your breath as several students looked over at your table, drawn in by the commotion caused by your dear blonde blasphemy.

Alois pushed your hand away and scoffed. “Don’t touch me peasant.”

You rolled your eyes once again at Alois’s theatrics and sighed. “No one banged anyone! Are you happy?”

Ciel let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

“Not really. I was kinda hoping you did.” Alois eyed Ciel as a devious grin stretched across his face, earning him a pointed glare in return.

“Enough about me. How did your date go last night, Alois?” You were so desperate to change the awkward subject that you were willing to deal with the blonde’s overly graphic details from his latest encounter. This was a new level of desperation that you hoped never to face but alas, here you were.

Ciel groaned and covered his face with his hands. He was not prepared to launch himself into a conversation that was sure to put the previous one to shame in terms of Alois’s standards.

“He cancelled on me.” The blond pouted dejectedly. “Said something “important came up” and that he would take a rain check.”

“Oh thank the Lord.” Ciel sighed in relief and praised a god he didn’t even believe existed as wide cerulean orbs hesitantly peered over his hands at Alois. 

The eccentric male glared bitterly at Ciel who in turn smirked deviously, before the former huffed and turned away in irritation.

“It’s not like he stood you up.” Grell offered as some semblance of reassurance. “Things happen, I’m sure it was genuine. He did approach you after all.”

“Right!” You chimed in with a bright smile. “I’m sure he’ll text you to reschedule any minute now.” 

Alois peered at you doubtfully before being interrupted by a his phone chiming. He stared blankly at his phone for a second before glancing at you and back at the phone with an expression of confusion and disbelief

“What kind of fucking sorcery is this?” The blonde eyed you suspiciously with his phone still in one hand. 

“That’s something we call an “luck” nowadays, Alois. It’s not rocket science.” Ciel rolled his eyes in exasperation and wondered for the hundredth time that day how you could be friends with this imbecile.

“Shut the fuck up, Ciel. I’m obviously psychic.”

“Are you now?” Ciel raised an eyebrow skeptically, choosing to entertain your statement with a look of amusement. “Tell me then. What does my future hold?”

“A girlfriend.” You answered with certainty while Alois burst into a fit of laughter.  
Cerulean eyes stared at you blankly for a second...then another...followed by a third.

“What? You don’t want one?” 

“I-I...It’s not that, I just-” Ciel sputtered uselessly as his eyes fixated on his hands before you interrupted.

“I’m not finished. She’s a cute blonde, with bouncy, pretty blue eyes, and she absolutely adores you.”

“Lizzie?” Alois burst out into another fit of laughter as he clutched his stomach “Oh my god that would be a match made in heaven. Two boring ol’ prudes. I ship it”

You grinned and stood up as cerulean eyes bore holes into Alois’s head, who was laughing so hard he was banging on the table. Only Alois found himself as funny as he did. 

“Try not to kill each other guys.” You chuckled before turning to Grell. “It’s your turn to babysit. I have to go to class.”

“Ugh” Grell huffed in annoyance and glared at the two as the blonde childishly stuck his tongue out at the annoyed bluenette, who looked like he was going to jump across the table and strangle the life out of your dear, albeit annoying, friend for the second time that day.

You pushed your chair back and went to take the first step when you suddenly felt a rush of nausea wash over you. Your legs felt weak and it was getting difficult to breathe, causing you to lose your balance and tumble to the ground if not for the strong arms that suddenly wrapped around you and supported your weight.

“(Name)!” Alois’s voice rang in your ear filled with panic and alarm. Your thoughts were muddled and you felt like what little energy you had was siphoned right out of your body. Alois must have caught you, he was the closest to you after all. You felt yourself drift dangerously close to losing consciousness, you were barely hanging on by a thread.

You felt someone gently yet hurriedly pick you up and carry you into their arms. You didn’t know who it was. Did it matter? You leaned into their warmth and rested your head against their chest. You felt safe.

“(Name)! Hang on!” Another voice filled with fear and panic. Ciel? His heart was beating wildly in his chest as you nuzzled closer to him and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. The musky scent of his cologne wafted into your nose causing you to inhale deeply. You felt so safe and secure in Ciel’s arms. You knew everything would be okay as long as he was there.

“Ciel...” You whispered softly before letting yourself fall into the abyss of unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the lack of action I've added a special surprise for you all ;)
> 
> Also if you're interested in another song Devil Side by Vamps also fits quite well!

 

Ciel raced through campus with you cradled firmly yet gently in his arms. His usually calm cerulean orbs flickered frantically between your unconscious form and the path ahead as he scanned the halls, weaving through clusters of students and narrowly avoiding several collisions.

 

“Ciel! Slow down you fucking twat!” Alois called out as he and Grell struggled to keep up with the bluenette’s frantic pace. Ciel gave no indication that he even heard the annoyed blonde, which of course only irked him further.

 

The redhead huffed a few steps behind Alois, his chest heaving as he struggled to maintain a constant level of oxygen in his lungs.”I...am too beautiful...to be sweating like this.” The flamboyant male barely managed to speak between huge gulps of oxygen before his body forced him to take a break, causing him to bend over and rest his hands on his knees. Alois peeked behind his shoulder and slowed down, hurriedly grabbing Grell’s hand and dragging him along.

 

“I used to be a track star in high school.” The eccentric blonde gloated with a satisfied smirk on his lips. “Can’t you tell by my voluptuous ass? Cardio and squats.” 

 

Grell rolled his chartreuse orbs in annoyance, clearly never having worked out a day in his life and promised himself he would go to the gym _ if _ he survived this. He wasn’t confident in his chances.

 

Ciel’s heart was pounding against his chest as pure panic coursed through his body, making his blood feel like ice in his veins. This had never happened before, at least to his knowledge. You looked paler than usual today but you didn’t seem to be ill enough to pass out in his arms. Surely a little cold couldn’t have caused that. So what was wrong then? You hadn’t eaten anything with them earlier so it couldn’t have been some sort of food poisoning. Maybe it was the lack of food that left you so vulnerable? Ciel’s mind raced a mile a minute as he jumped from one conclusion to the next, only growing more and more worried with each passing second. 

 

Then it hit him.  _ Sebastian _ . He had no idea why of all things his name popped into his head. What did Sebastian have to do with anything? 

 

He was the last person you were with before seemingly falling ill. Alois hadn’t mentioned anything at all about you feeling unwell yesterday evening. Still, that was plenty of time to catch a cold, especially if you had been out in the rain. Cerulean orbs clouded with worry as he nervously chewed his lip and glanced down at you once more. Your (h/c) hair splayed over your face, hiding most of it from his view. Your soft lips parted slightly as small, even breaths slipped passed them and fanned across Ciel’s chest. He felt the warmth of your breath through his shirt and his heart skipped a beat as you involuntarily held onto him tighter and snuggled closer. 

 

Ciel placed a quick, chaste kiss on your forehead before promising himself that if something unusual was going on, he was going to do everything in his power to take care of it. Perhaps he should should look into this  _ Sebastian... _ even though every fiber of his being screamed against it.

 

_ Please be okay (Name)... _

 

\----------------

Sebastian had spent the morning glancing at his phone every five minutes, if not more frequently.

 

Surely you would have contacted him by now. 

 

_ He _ didn’t bother himself with such trivial matters. Women fell into his hands like putty, they had done so for a millennia and would continue to do so for another millennia. He was just...impatient. This entire pursuit had taken longer than he had intended. You surely would have been his that night at the strip club, screaming and writhing beneath him in short lived ecstasy if not for that annoying blue-eyed brat. Well, short lived for you.

 

The raven haired male huffed in annoyance as he stretched his legs out on the sofa. He really should have just snapped his neck then and there. Sebastian had a feeling this  _ Ciel  _ was going to be more trouble than he was worth. This whole angel business stressed him out and he had no way to relieve such stress. He was unbelievably horny and ravenous, a troublesome combination for incubi and a deadly combination for anyone in close proximity. He had to be very careful, lest he kill someone, not that he cared for anyone else’s well being. He just wasn’t in the mood to deal with some pompous ass angel.

 

Sebastian felt his shaft twitch, causing his garnet orbs to flicker down and see that he was painfully hard. He sighed in resignation before releasing his member from his now uncomfortably tight pants. A low hiss escaped the incubus’s lips as the cool air came in contact with his throbbing flesh, swollen and begging for release.

 

Sebastian worked his shaft, slowly at first, causing a low groan to reverberate from deep within his chest. He tossed his head back against the arm of the sofa, his half-lidded garnet orbs swimming with lust and desperation so much so that they darkened, looking almost wine red in color. His dark, long lashes closed as his pace quickened, powerful surges of pleasure coursing through his body with each stroke.

 

He imagined you taking him entirely into your mouth, your beautiful (e/c) orbs looking up at him seductively, working him with delicious red, swollen lips. The demon’s breath caught in his throat at the image followed by a needy moan escaping his perfect lips. The thought of your tongue curving around him and stroking him expertly sent a tingle of pleasure down his spine. His breathing became more erratic and shallow with each passing moment. He was close...so close to release it was driving him mad. 

 

He imagined you stroking him, already thoroughly slick with a coat of your saliva and a beautiful wicked smirk adorning your lips. The mischievous glint in your eyes paired with unabashed lust taunting and teasing him mercilessly was what finally drove him over the edge and granted him such blinding release it shook him to his core. Sebastian’s chest heaved, his thighs and stomach covered in his cum. His lungs were hungry for oxygen and his heart beating mercilessly against his rib cage as he came down from his post orgasmic bliss.

 

The demon didn’t recall touching himself feeling  _ this  _ good before. He came in mere minutes for fucks sake.

 

Just as Sebastian’s breathing began to return to normal he felt the blood start to pool back to his groin.

 

The raven haired male peered hesitantly down at his shaft before face palming with his left hand and groaning in frustration. There he was, hard as a rock and standing tall and proud like he didn’t just have the best orgasm of his life mere minutes ago.

 

A demon’s lust was hard to satiate, but an  _ incubus’s _ was nearly impossible.

 

It was going to be a rather long day for Sebastian.

\------------------------

 

You body ached with fatigue that seeped deep into your bones and every fiber of your being. You tried to move, but your limbs felt as heavy as lead and you couldn’t even muster the strength to open your eyes. You could hear voices but everything sounded far away, muffled beyond your ability to comprehend. You couldn’t make out what was being said or who the voices even belonged to. Your brain pounded against your skull mercilessly and felt unnaturally heavy, like it was submerged underwater.

 

After what felt like an eternity, the voices sounded clearer and your eyes slowly fluttered open. Your vision was blurry, so you couldn’t quite make out the silhouette of the figure in front you.

 

“(Name)?” The figured called out to you with a tone laced with distress.

 

“S-Sebastian?” You called out in a raspy voice that you failed to recognize as your own at first. Your voice was barely above a whisper and your throat felt as dry as sandpaper.

 

“It’s me, Ciel.” You could hear the frown in his voice before you could see it as your vision cleared. The bluenette sat next to you with your hand in his and the most worried expression you could imagine possible. His brows were knit tightly together in concern paired with his gorgeous hues fixated firmly on you.

 

By the looks of him you would think you were on your deathbed. You sincerely hoped that wasn’t the case. Before you had the chance to ask him what was going on, you noticed another figure in the room. 

 

“Good to see you’re awake, (Name).” The woman, who you concluded was the nurse based on her uniform, smiled kindly. She had short white hair and beautiful amethyst orbs that reminded you a lot of Aleister’s, the insanely attractive bartender from the strip club. Where were all these attractive men coming from and why were they in such close proximity to one another? Questions for another time, you mused. You had more pressing matters at hand.

 

“My name is Angela, how are you feeling?” The nurse jotted a few things on her clipboard before setting it aside and giving you her undivided attention.

 

“Uhm...alright I suppose. Why am I here?” You slowly shifted upright and grabbed the glass of water handed to you by the kind nurse with a grateful smile. You took a small sip, feeling the cool, refreshing liquid cascade past your parched lips and make it’s way down your aching throat.

 

“Well, you gave your boyfriend quite a scare. It seems you fainted.” She smiled warmly as she directed her line of sight to your  _ boyfriend _ . “He hasn’t left your side for even a moment. You two make such a cute couple.”

 

You opened your mouth to object and say Ciel was in fact  _ not _ your boyfriend but you decided against it. You had come to terms with the fact that no matter what, the two of you would continue to be perceived as a couple, so why waste your breath? This wasn’t the first time and certainly wouldn’t be the last. Ciel cleared his throat awkwardly and suddenly found his previously discarded cup of coffee to be the most fascinating thing known to man.  He swished its meager contents around and traced the rim of the paper cup with his finger as he avoided any and all eye contact with you or Angela.

 

“So, uhm...how long was I out?” You decided to change the subject as soon as possible to avoid any further awkwardness.

 

“About...” Angela briefly glanced at the clock mounted above the doorway before responding “...an hour. Has this ever happened before?”

 

“No...not at all.”

 

“Your vitals are fine. Temperature and blood pressure is normal, nothing out of the ordinary…” The amethyst eyed nurse pursed her lips, her brows knitted in concentration as she tapped her pen against her clipboard. “Did you have any symptoms? Dizziness, nausea, chills, anything like that?”

 

“Well...I remember feeling very dizzy and nauseous before blacking out. I thought I was just sick this morning.” You pursed your lips slightly, absently fiddling with the sheet as you tried to recall any details that could be useful. “I felt pretty drained all day and haven’t had much of an appetite.”

 

“She looks unusually pale too.” Ciel added thoughtfully.

 

“I see…” Angela’s expression darkened for a brief second before she composed herself and adorned her features with a warm smile once more. “Do you have a history of anemia? Or have you perhaps donated blood recently?”

 

“N-No...why do you ask?” You asked with confusion evident in your voice. As far as you knew you were always in perfect health. You visited the doctor regularly, you would have known if you were anemic...right?

 

“Ah… no need to worry, dear.” She flashed a reassuring smile, although the sentiment didn’t seem reach her deep amethyst orbs. “Just covering all the bases.” 

 

She quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper before hastily handing it to you. “You need to rest for the next few days, this should excuse you from all your classes.”

 

“What?” Ciel asked incredulously. “Don’t you think she needs further testing? She’s been unconscious for  _ an hour _ .” 

 

“Absolutely.” Angela said with a nod. “We need to wait for the result from your blood work.”

 

Before you could formulate a response, the door flew open smacking right into the wall with a loud bang causing everyone in the room to jump in surprise. 

 

“(NAAAMMMEEEE)!!!” You heard Alois’s shrill voice reverberate in the confines of the infirmary before you were tackled mercilessly by a blur of blonde and booty shorts. Alois threw his arms around your neck tightly and nuzzled your cheek against his own. You could see Ciel face palm past the mess of silky blonde locks splayed all over your face, slowly suffocating you along with Alois’s unrelenting death grip. Angela, on the other hand, wore an expression mixed with shock, confusion, and a hint of annoyance.

 

“A-Alois! Why are you on top of me?!” You tried to pry the eccentric blonde’s arms from around your neck before you died of embarrassment or suffocation, whichever came first. He clung to you like a baby koala clung to it’s mother, and he was by no means the size of a baby koala. 

 

Alois peered over his shoulder while still holding you hostage, his icy blue orbs shooting daggers at Ciel. “Why didn’t you tell me she was up?!”

 

“ _ This _ is exactly why I didn’t tell you!” A scowl etched itself on the stoic male’s features as he marched over and attempted to drag the blonde off by his collar. “Stop acting like an overgrown child, Alois!”

 

“NEVER!”

 

Ciel’s tugging only caused Alois to tighten his grip around your neck, which in turn only suffocated you further.

 

Grell walked in with a tray of food in his hands, his eyes widening at the chaos unfolding before him. Your (e/c) orbs fixated on the redhead, desperately pleading for help.

 

He slowly tiptoed backwards, deciding he wanted no part in this madness. 

 

You were on your own.


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian sat at the bar as he downed shot after shot of whatever Aleister poured, no questions asked. It was his day off, yet he found himself gravitating back to the club. Perhaps it was familiar and offered some semblance of comfort...or maybe he felt in control here. Powerful. This was his domain after all. His mind had been swimming with countless emotions and thoughts, some he couldn’t even name despite his long existence (Although, Sebastian wasn’t quite sure exactly how old he was. Maybe 3,400 ish? 4,000 even?). He just wanted to shut them all up, if only for a little while. The demon sighed, absently glaring at the empty shot glass

Aleister eyed the incubus with a raised eyebrow and a look of mild amusement. He wouldn’t say he and Sebastian were on friendly terms, they merely tolerated each other's presence so seeing the other demon suffer always put him in a better mood. Aleister was a vampire after all and this club was as beneficial to him as it was to the incubi. It was in everyone's best interest that they all got along, so they did. Mostly.

“Do I want to know?” Aleister chuckled as he poured himself a shot of a dark brown liquid along with Sebastian. He didn’t quite care, but he was dreadfully bored.

The only response he received was a pointed glare before Sebastian downed yet another shot. The blonde shrugged, not particularly caring one way or the other before drinking his shot and turning his attention to the few other customers with a dazzling smile. It was still early in the evening so the club wasn’t as packed as usual and Aleister was eager to converse. He was quite the social butterfly, which of course was important to the nature of what he was. Contrary to popular belief, vampires weren’t solitary, distant creatures. Quite the opposite actually.

Sebastian sighed as he glanced at the now empty shot glass. It wasn’t easy for a demon to become intoxicated, but now more than ever he wished it wasn’t so. It had only been two weeks since his last meal and he was already falling apart at the seams. Why? He hadn’t the slightest clue but that would have to be remedied as soon as possible. He wasn’t one to lose his bearings, he usually handled everything with the utmost calm and grace.

The sudden sound of metal scraping against the floor as the chair was pulled out next to him caught his attention. Sebastian didn’t even have to turn around to know who it was.

“You look like utter shit.” The golden eyed demon muttered casually as he adjusted the frame of his glasses and studied Sebastian with mild interest.

“Why thank you, Claude.” The raven haired male quipped sarcastically as his garnet orbs narrowed and peered at Claude from the corner of his eye.

“Have you been feeding?” The older demon queried with a raised eyebrow, his sharp eyes carefully studying Sebastian.

“I’ve been preoccupied.”

He chuckled dryly. “With the human woman?” Claude drummed his fingers against the counter, his scrutinizing gaze never straying from Sebastian.

“(Name).”

“Oh?” Golden eyes narrowed suspiciously. “I didn’t realize her name was important.”

“It’s not.” Sebastian added quickly. A little too quickly, he realized too late.

“Oh Sebastian~!” A woman’s singsong voice rang into Sebastian’s ears as a pair of possessive arms wrapped around his neck from behind. She was so close the incubus could smell the scent of her expensive floral perfume, hibiscus.

They had slept together  _once_  on a night Sebastian was feeling uncharacteristically merciful and she seemed hellbent on making him regret not killing her when he had the chance. He wouldn’t be making that mistake again once the angels were gone.

Claude raised an eyebrow, his lips curving upward into a faint smirk as his eyes bore into garnet ones. The message was clear.  _Feed._

The older incubus decided he had better things to do and swiftly disappeared into the crowd.

“Ava.” Sebastian stated as he stiffened at the contact. He needed to control himself and she was much too close to a ravenous incubus for comfort.

He was actually quite grateful for the interruption, the last thing he needed was Claude getting suspicious over nothing...but in his state things could get dangerous  _fast_. For both of them.

“Oh baby, I’ve missed you  _so_ much.” Ava purred in his ear as she nuzzled closer to his neck, her warm breath dancing across his skin.

“Not now, Ava.” Sebastian spoke through gritted teeth. His hands were closed into fists so tight his knuckles turned white and his brows were knit tightly. Every fiber of his being buzzed to life, every instinct he had told him to  _feed..._ to  _kill._  He could feel the overwhelming adrenaline pumping through his veins and coursing through his body with such electrifying intensity it clouded his mind like a blanket of thick fog. Sebastian couldn’t think of anything except the incessant buzzing in his head telling him to just give in...he wanted to after all. This was his true purpose...as a demon...as an  _incubus._  And he loved it.

He loved the rush of power he felt, the surge of adrenaline, the deafening silence as his bothersome thoughts and emotions were cast away...forgotten...leaving only  _pure instinct_  controlling him. Guiding his movements with such fluid grace, precision, and raw  _power_  he could tear through an entire army without breaking a sweat. It had happened before, albeit being a rare occurrence. It was times like this that he felt so alive. When prey was so close, so unaware, so naive and so  _willing_.

Wait.

If he could barely keep himself together in the presence of another, how would he be able to do so around you? What if he hurt you instead? Killed you even? He couldn’t deny every moment he waited, every moment he retrained himself, the more dangerous he was. The more uncontrollable the temptations became and the more likely that someone would end up dead.

He didn’t want to leave this city quite yet. Not when he found such an exquisite meal such as yourself. A rarity he learned in his thousands of years of hunting and one he would not give up so easily.

“You’re so tense. Here let me make it better.” Ava cooed in his ear, her long red hair draping over his shoulder. She firmly worked the tense muscles of the demon’s shoulders with her long fingers, kneading in small circles with her thumbs and applying pressure with her palms. A low sinful groan slipped passed the demon’s lips .

What an utterly foolish woman to tempt an incubus.

\-----

Ciel brushed his bangs out of his eyes as he made his way through the busy streets of the city. He had just finished up some shopping at a supermarket not far from his apartment and was heading back to take care of you. Ciel managed to convince you to stay at his place so he could keep a better eye on you, at least until you felt better. Your dorm on campus was much too cramped for him to look after you there and it would ease his worries immensely if you were close by in case something happened again he reasoned.

You were quite stubborn but you reluctantly agreed, rather having him look after you at his apartment than dealing with a dozen calls a day and him constantly stopping by to check up on you. You really didn’t think your condition warranted such concern but there was no convincing Ciel otherwise. His mind was set and he was as stubborn as a mule, if not more so.

Ciel breathed in the crisp night air as the slight breeze tousled his blueish strands. In his right hand was a plastic bag with various vegetables, tea, medicine and whatever else the cerulean eyed male thought would help. Better to have everything just in case, he justified with a small nod to himself.

Ciel was deep in thought, still unable to shake the odd feeling that Sebastian was somehow involved with your recent decline in health. He was a very rational person...but he could come up with no logical connection that would involve the stripper’s involvement in anyway, yet his gut was urging him to look into it.

Ciel couldn’t deny how his instinct practically screamed at him to get as far away from the mysterious garnet eyed male as he possibly could. He couldn’t simply ignore that. He knew something was off with Sebastian, but what? It could be a myriad of things. Maybe he was some sort of sociopath, He definitely had the charm and people skills. Or maybe he was in some kind of mafia or human trafficking. Perhaps he harvest organs and sold them on the black market.

The more he thought about it the more his scowl deepened and the tighter he clenched the grocery bag in his hand.

Ciel’s eyes widened in surprise when he finally came to a stop and realized where he was. He was so deep in thought he hadn’t even realized he had been walking to the Devil’s Playground this entire time. He stood dazed at the entrance and stared at the bright red neon lights of the sign in utter confusion.

What was he doing here? How could something like this even happen? Ciel tried to always be aware of his surroundings, the city was dangerous after all, especially at night...yet here he was.

Ciel cursed under his breath. What the hell was he supposed to do here anyway? Waltz in and ask Sebastian if he had slipped you some strange drug or something equally as ridiculous? If Sebastian was in fact involved the last thing he wanted was to raise his suspicions. He couldn’t just let on he was leery of the older male. It would only be harder for Ciel to get any answers, if there even were any answers to get.

Ciel spun on his heel, deciding he needed to be extremely cautious and needed a solid plan before rushing in completely unprepared and possibly making things much worse. That was what Ciel was good at after all, calculating the various possibilities and choosing the one with the best possible outcome. He was a strategist and a damn good one at that.

Ciel checked the bright display on his phone, eyes widening when he realized that he had been gone far longer than he had anticipated. A soft sigh ghosted past his lips, deciding to take the shortcut through the alley to save some time. He walked around the corner of the club, past a couple of scantily dressed young women eyeing him lecherously as they sauntered towards the entrance. He paid them no heed as he walked down the side of the block and to the alley.

Ciel immediately scrunched his nose as the smell of sewage and rotting garbage invaded his delicate senses, reminding him of one of the reasons why he tended to avoid such filthy areas. That and the possibility of getting mugged of course. The latter didn’t bother him nearly as much as the former, he was fairly confident he could protect himself.

The bluenette froze momentarily as he heard small gasps and moaning coming from right behind the club. Ciel’s vision was obscured by the large metal dumpster as he turned the corner so he didn’t quite see who was there, nor did he want to. They were probably too busy to cause him any kind of trouble anyway, so Ciel continued on his way with a slight flush to his cheeks.

Ciel’s eyes trained on the floor as he tried to avoid looking at the heated couple and make his way down the alley. He took a few steps forward, just enough for the dumpster to no longer block his vision before he heard a pained cry causing his blood to freeze. He quickly darted back, hiding behind the metal bin as his cerulean orbs peered past the corner.

His instinct told him to turn around and take the long way home, but his curiosity got the best of him. If someone was in danger he had to help, but not before properly assessing the situation.

Ciel saw a woman pushed up against the wall of the building, her head lolling to the side as a man pressed up against her, holding her up with his weight. Her long flowing crimson hair obscured her face from view as her hands wrapped loosely around the man’s neck. One hand was gripping her exposed thigh, hiking up her short dress so that it hitched above her hips and revealed her black lace panties. He could only make out the dark hair of the man, his face was buried in the crook of the woman’s neck, his leg placed between her thighs and his hand buried in her hair as she mewled softly.

Ciel would have left this as it were, it seemed like nothing more than two people lost in the throes of passion if not something catching his eye at the last possible second. He was about to turn away when he saw something flicking back and forth from the corner of his vision.

A tail.

The man had a  _tail_.

The black pointed tail swished back and forth lazily as Ciel’s cerulean orbs widened in terror. Upon closer inspection he saw  _blood_  flowing from the woman’s neck. Things suddenly didn’t seem as innocent as Ciel had surmised. A small, barely audible gasp escaped the brunette's lips as he crouched frozen in fear.

Ciel’s eyes flew open in terror as the “man” suddenly froze, his head snapping in his direction.

He  _heard_ him. How was that even possible?

Ciel saw terrifying demonic eyes glowing in the darkness of the alley fixated solely on him. Pure dread coursed through his veins, the hairs on his neck stood up and his heart beat violently against his rib cage as the infernal fuchsia orbs glowed like a beacon in the darkness. Ciel felt frozen in place, he couldn’t turn his eyes away, he couldn’t move his arms or his legs, he had no control over his body whatsoever.

He saw the terrifying elongated fangs dripping liberally with blood, the  _thing’s_ attention had turned to him, no longer focused on the woman and let her slump carelessly to the ground. Alarm bells were ringing incessantly in Ciel’s head. Too late he thought bitterly.

 _Sebastian!_  Ciel gasped internally as he recognized who it was.

In the blink of an eye Sebastian appeared in front of Ciel, looking like nothing more than a blur before the younger male found his back crashing painfully into the brick walls of the building with such sheer force it knocked the wind right out of his lungs. The strength of the collision caused his head to slam mercilessly against the wall; a sickening wave of dizziness and nausea coursed through him. Sebastian’s hand held Ciel in place by his throat in a powerful vice grip, demonic eyes glowing with murderous intent and fury; his lips were curled into an animalistic snarl, exposing his sharp canines as he tightened the grip around Ciel’s throat, so much so that his airflow was cut off entirely and caused a ring of dark purple bruises to blossom on his skin.

An almost inaudible choked gasp wisped past Ciel’s lips, his features contorted in pain as he clawed at the incubus’s hand, trying desperately to loosen the unrelenting grip on his neck.

Sebastian in turn dug his sharp long nails into the flesh of Ciel’s throat, causing small rivulets of blood to drip down his neck as a warning. The younger male winced in pain, black spots dotted his vision as his blood flow was cut off, his limbs feeling heavier and heavier with each passing second and his mind began to slowly cloud and and his eyes losing focus.

Sebastian was going to kill him. This was definitely not how he expected to meet his end.

“ _You dare_  interrupt my meal?” The demon hissed venomously. His voice sent shivers of unbridled terror down the shorter male’s spine, his voice was low and guttural...inhumane and feral. His eyes glowed with such pure rage Ciel may have been frightened if he could focus on anything besides the burning in his lungs due to the lack of oxygen. Sebastian loosened his grip around the younger male’s neck, just enough not to kill him, but still tight enough to be uncomfortable and painful.

Ciel gasped as air flooded back into his lungs, sure it was a very restricted supply, but his vision began to clear considerably and he was able to regain himself before falling into the dark abyss that had threatened to swallow him whole.

“ _Answer_  me!” The demon barked. “What are you doing here?” A deep scowl marred Sebastian's usually beautiful visage, although the true terror lied in the flurry of emotions held in his otherworldly eyes. His demonic eyes flooded with animalistic fury, his slit pupils dilating menacingly, like a silent threat daring Ciel to try anything. Not that he could even if he wanted to, he could barely breathe for fucks sake.

Ciel’s eyes flickered past Sebastian’s shoulder to the forgotten woman slumped on the ground.

A low demonic chuckle rumbled from the incubus’s chest. “Do you not understand the position you’re in right now? She’s not dead, but unfortunately, I can’t promise the same about you.”

Ciel leveled Sebastian’s eyes with a hard glare, his cerulean orbs gleaming fearlessly in defiance. He was  _not_  going to show fear and cower before this monster. It seemed like that was what he was used to, the reaction he probably anticipated from Ciel. If he was going to die he would do so with dignity.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow in mild amusement, not at all fazed by the bluenette’s boldness, albeit surprised. He was sure this was the part the boy should be begging for his life and cowering in fear like the weak, pitiful human he was.

“You know…” Sebastian trailed off as he loomed over Ciel with his impressive stature. His blazing eyes pierced Ciel’s with a sadistic gleam dancing in them and a monstrous smirk that was far too wide stretching across his face.“I should have killed you the first night we met. Let me remedy that.”

“Go...ahead.” Ciel managed to choke out as he glared at the demon before him, meeting him eye to eye fearlessly. “I won’t beg.”

“Oh, but you  _should._ ” Sebastian whispered tauntingly. “If not for your sake, then for your precious (Name).”

Ciel’s eyes widened in a mixture of fear and surprise before his expression hardened. “Don’t you  _dare_  hurt her!”

“Ah, that’s more like it. Don’t worry. I won’t hurt her…. _yet_.” Sebastian let go of Ciel’s abused throat now that he finally had his attention, sure he wouldn’t run away now. The bluenette collapsed on the ground gasping and coughing, rubbing his neck in an effort to soothe the throbbing pain. Ciel winced in pain, the tenderest of touches stung his abused flesh. His lungs burned as oxygen flooded back into them, no longer restricted by Sebastian’s merciless hold.

The demon flashed his long fangs in a toothy grin, the sadistic gleam in his eye becoming more and more intense. “If you die imagine how heartbroken she would be. Imagine how  _vulnerable_  she would be and how  _easy_  it would be to take advantage of that. All I’d have to do is give her a shoulder to cry on and she’s  _mine_.”

Sebastian’s tail swished back and forth excitedly causing a sickening feeling to form in the pit of Ciel’s stomach. He was clearly  _enjoying_ this.

“What kind of  _monster_  are you?!” Ciel sneered. His limbs were still weak and he was still unable to stand but his eyes burned with anger at the threats towards you.

“It wouldn’t be fun if i just  _told_ you, now would it?” Sebastian knew that’s not what he meant by the question but he enjoyed teasing the weak human.

“Is this some kind of  _sick_  game to you?” Ciel spat venomously at the monstrous demon looming above him. The bluenette could tell he found some twisted pleasure in what he did, it was written all over his smug face and he desperately wished he could wipe it right off. Sebastian crouched down to Ciel’s level and lifted his chin up with a slim, clawed finger.

“Yes. And I  _always_ win.” The demon purred.

“Not this time.” Ciel seethed through clenched teeth. Sebastian was arrogant and cunning, he was no doubt an apex predator and a supernatural one at that.

Calling him dangerous would be the understatement of the century.

But the fact that Ciel was still alive spoke volumes. Surely if the demon wanted him dead they wouldn’t be having this conversation.

“Do you intend to  _stop_ me, little human?” Sebastian smirked in amusement as he let Ciel’s chin go and stood up to his full height. “Perhaps I’ll allow you to live for a little longer.” He abruptly turned his back to Ciel and walked towards the back door of the establishment.

The incubus paused for a moment, looking over his shoulder at the bewildered male with a wicked grin on his lips.

“Oh, and don’t disappoint me.”


End file.
